Twice in a Lifetime
by Belita Girl
Summary: It's said you can't teach an old dog new tricks. But can an old lion change his ways? What if he got an opportunity to fix the mistakes he made in his life? Scar finds out that everyone deserves a second chance if they're willing to take it. COMPLETE.
1. Confusion

Twice in a Lifetime: Chapter 1 – Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or TLK.

A/N: This is my first Lion King story. Please read and review if you'd like. I'd appreciate no flames. Thank you.

* * *

_What is this? Where am I? _

All I could see was whiteness all around me. Like a thick fog that impaired all sight.

_Who am I? _

As hard as I tried I couldn't remember anything. Who I was, where I came from, even what my own name was. It was all blank. Just like the white fog that surrounded me.

_Why am I here?_

My thoughts reverberated all around me. I could hear them and not just think them. Did that mean others, if there were any others, could also hear them?

"Is anyone out there?" I called. Immediately the fog began to lift. The dense white clouds gave way to a bright blue. A sky formed around me and I tempted myself to look down. I was in awe but I had a strange feeling of Déjà vu at the same time. Sun kissed lands of green were lay beneath me. They spanned for miles on end. Sparkling blue water dotted the lands and herds grazed peacefully. But all the energy seemed to be centered around a large rocky crag which stood proudly in the middle of the beautiful lands. I stared at it for a little while longer before I realized I was now suddenly floating directly above it.

_Pride rock. That's Pride rock, I know it is. _

The name of this fantastic place suddenly came back to my memory. And suddenly I found myself plummeting down towards it. I squeezed my eyes as tightly as I could.

I felt the falling sensation stop and I opened my eyes. I found that I was now inside a cave. I was facing the mouth and the early morning light was pouring into the cave. I made to leave but a noise distracted me. I turned around to see another lion lying in the corner.

Shocked I realized what I was. I was a lion, just like the one laying a few lengths away from me. Well technically she was a lioness. I took a cautious step closer to her. She seemed to be panting.

"Er, hello?" I asked.

She made no noise to suggest that she had heard me. I was about to say something else but three more lionesses ran into the cave. In fact they ran right through me. I recovered from my shock only to look down at my paws and legs to find that they were transparent and become even more shocked.

_They can't see me and they can't hear me. _

One of the lionesses began to speak, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Breath deeply Uru, we've come to help with the birth of the new prince." She said to the lioness laying down who was now apparently in labour.

One of the others said, "Please come into the center of the cave so we can help you better, your majesty."

The lioness named Uru grunted in pain but got up and relocated herself in the centre of the cave. The lionesses situated themselves around her. Seeing Uru in the light of day suddenly triggered a memory.

_Mother?_

How could this be? How could I be standing here watching my mother without her or the others feeling my presence? And why am I see-through?

Before I could ponder these and other questions Uru, my mother gave another grunt. One lioness said aloud.

"Just one more push Uru, hang in there."

Uru roared loudly and out slid a tiny newborn cub. It was male and had dark fur with an even darker tuft on his head. Uru cradled him in her arms and licked him clean while purring loudly. The other lionesses congratulated her. After the cub had blindly found a source of milk Uru turned to the other lionesses.

"Where is Ahadi? Isn't he coming to see his new son?"

The lionesses shifted uncomfortably. "He said he'd be here your majesty. That is after he shows Mufasa the entire kingdom from the top of Pride Rock." One of them finally spoke up.

Uru's ears drooped. It saddened me to see my mother so put out. The emotions I could attach to her memory seemed to be very content and loving ones. She was very beautiful even when she was sad with her dark brown fur and blue eyes.

"Ok. Thank you for your help. Please just tell them to come right over." Uru said. The lionesses bowed and left the cave. Uru gave her cub one last lick on the forehead and laid her head on her paws and started to sleep.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do until a short time later a large muscular lion bound into the cave with a male cub at his heels.

Uru lifted her head and smiled. "Ahadi, take a look at your new son." She nudged the now sleeping son awake. His eyes and ears would still be shut for the next little while but he still sensed visitors. He moved his head around and sniffed around a bit trying to locate the new arrivers but still wouldn't move from Uru's side. Ahadi had light orange coloured fur with a black mane and green eyes. The cub was rather broad with orange fur and a red tuft on his head.

Ahadi rubbed heads with his mate before looking the young cub up and down. After a long silence he said, "He's kinda scrawny, even for a newborn."

Uru growled at Ahadi which seemed to frighten the younger cub. "Mufasa, why don't you go play with Sarabi?" She suggested to the cub who nodded and ran of the cave.

Ahadi looked shocked but Uru continued to look fierce. "Why do you scorn your new son before you even know him?" She growled.

Ahadi glared at her. "I told you Uru many times! I never wanted to have this cub, one heir was enough. We didn't need another!"

She growled louder. "This isn't just my fault Ahadi; you have as much blame in this as I do."

He growled back, "I know! And that's why I'm angry! I'm as busy as it is trying to prepare Mufasa to be a proper king and I don't need another burden! In fact I've decided I want you to raise him. I can't handle him right now, especially at such a young age. If we want Mufasa to be a good heir then I must put all my efforts into grooming him for that position! I can't be bothered with this _garbage!_"

Uru gasped and I suddenly anger erupted in my heart, I didn't know why but this lion was angering me beyond words.

"You…you would call your own son garbage?" Uru asked in a deadly silent voice.

Ahadi looked at the cub who had fallen asleep again.

"Yes, I would. In fact I'm going to go visit Rafiki right now to inform him of the new _Prince_ Taka." He told her.

She couldn't jump to her feet on account of the cub but she growled angrily at him with her teeth bared. "You can't do that!" She hissed.

He snarled back, "I can do what I want and you're not going to stop me!" And with that he turned around and angrily ran out of the cave.

She continued to growl even after he had left. She turned to face the sleeping cub and nuzzled his head. "No good will come of this. Sleep well my little…Taka." She placed him between her front paws and laid her head beside him.

I stood there slightly numb. _Taka? That's my name! And Ahadi, he's my…father. And the cub, what was his name? Mufasa. He's my brother. _

I couldn't remember much past those facts. Aside from some emotions that is. Bitterness and jealousy seemed to be prominent right now with some anger. I sat down to try and remember a little further but it wasn't coming. I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

I looked to the cave entrance to find that it was now late morning. I decided to exit the cave but as soon as a stepped out.

FLASH

A bright light flashed I was no longer in the cave or anywhere near it apparently. I was beside a large waterhole. I looked around to see if I could find any indicator of what just happened. I heard noises coming from the bushes and out walked Taka with Uru in tow. They walked to the waterhole and began to drink. When Taka finished he or I looked at our mother and said.

"Mom? Why can't I go hunting yet?" He asked with pleading eyes.

She continued to drink but then looked up and said to Taka sadly, "Because son you are still to young to hunt. You could get hurt."

He groaned, "But Mufasa gets to hunt. Dad takes him all the time. Why won't he take me?"

She sighed and scooped him up with her paw to bring him closer. She nuzzled his head. "Mufasa is older and stronger, Taka. And your father is busy." She tried to give him a bath but he wiggled from her grasp.

"But that's not fair! He doesn't love me like he loves Mufasa! It's always Mufasa this and Mufasa that, when do I get to spend some time with dad?" He looked near tears.

She sighed again sadly. "Taka please try to understand. Being the king is a very important job. It takes up most of your father's time. Mufasa's training takes up the rest of it so please understand he's a busy lion. Besides what's wrong with the time we spend together?"

He rubbed against her chin. "Nothing mom, but it just seems like he ignores the both of us. And you're the queen, he shouldn't do that."

"Like I said he's busy. Now how about I try to talk to him into spending a little time with you? Who knows? Maybe he'll be free." She said and Taka immediately brightened up.

"Really? You mean it mom? Thanks so much! You know something mom, you're my best pal and I love you." He purred and jumped on her back.

She laughed as he nipped her ear. "Oh Taka. I love you too. And if you ever got the chance I think you'd be a great king."

FLASH

Another switch. Now I was sitting at the bottom of the crag that jutted out of pride rock. All the lions and lionesses seem to be assembled there too. Taka and Mufasa were sitting up top. Ahadi walked out to the tip with tears in his eyes.

"It is with great sorrow that I announce the passing of my mate and queen Uru who was killed by a rogue lion earlier today." He said before breaking down completely.

Mufasa and Taka leaned on each other for support.

FLASH

An adolescent Taka lay at the top of Pride Rock watching bitterly as Mufasa walked off with Ahadi.

FLASH

Sarabi rejected Taka when he asked her to be his mate as Sarafina looked hopeful in the background.

FLASH

Taka in an attempt to make Mufasa look bad receives his scar from an angry herd of buffalo. He now asks to be called Scar instead of Taka.

All these memories kept on pouring in. All the hate, anger, bitterness, rivalry, jealousy, and sorrow were becoming clearer and clearer. I was Scar.

FLASH

Mufasa was announced king.

FLASH

Ahadi dies of old age.

FLASH

Simba was born to Sarabi and Mufasa.

FLASH

Sarafina bore Nala and wouldn't admit to who the father was and started avoiding Scar.

FLASH

All Scar knew now was hate. He drove everyone away. Sarafina avoided him completely.

FLASH

Scar plans to kill Simba and Mufasa.

FLASH

Scar kills Mufasa in the gorge.

FLASH

Scar takes over and starts a tyranny.

FLASH

Simba returns from being presumed dead and takes over killing Scar in the process.

FLASH

_MAKE IT STOP! _

I opened my eyes to find myself back in the white fog. I was dead! My whole life had just flashed before my eyes. I had no sense of time or what age I was in. But I was dead! If my heart was till working it'd be pounding.

I flung myself down and placed my paws over my head when, "Get up Taka!"

I shot to my feet and saw two large lions standing behind me. I immediately recognized them.

"M-m-mufasa? Ahadi?" I asked with a shaking voice.

Mufasa and Ahadi stood there regally.

"Taka you were consumed by your hate and your soul was blackened as a result. You wished so badly to be king but you were unprepared and immature when you killed your brother. Your rule nearly destroyed the kingdom and when you were sent to your death by Simba you could not be allowed to become a Great King of the Past." Ahadi said sadly but he continued. "But what you've seen has shown that you were not to blame for this change of heart. It was primarily my fault for you turning out this way. I am sorry Taka."

I stood still slightly on shock but then I registered what he said, "Sorry? SORRY! All you can say is sorry for making me the most hated king of all time?" I snarled at him.

Mufasa stepped in front of Ahadi. "Please Taka. We're here to offer you another chance, one that will hopefully help you to find your former self. We can't tell you much about this chance except that if you accept then you must make the right decisions and help someone else. If you refuse to take the chance then you will be eternally doomed and if you take the chance and fail you will also be eternally doomed." He said solemnly.

"Damned if I do, eh Mufasa? Why does this not surprise me? You two can't even help me properly. Besides should I succeed in this chance what's in it for me? Not that I'm counting to achieving. Like you said I'm consumed by my own hate, the same hate you installed in me." I growled.

"Please Taka I've felt worse and worse as I watched you sink deeper and deeper into your despair. This was the best we could do for you in terms of saving your soul. Please accept and try, try for everyone who's ever loved you. I'm not allowed to say this but Uru and Sarafina would love to see you conquer your hate." Ahadi pleaded.

My ears perked up. My mother and lover were on my side. I was shocked but I didn't want these two to see it.

"Fine!" I growled. "I'll do it. When does this 'chance' begin?"

Ahadi and Mufasa looked at each other and smiled before turning to me.

"Now." Said Ahadi with a smile and suddenly the white fog began clear and I felt the now familiar sensation of falling.

_This better be good _I thought as I saw Mufasa and Ahadi fade out of sight.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well that's chapter 1. Please let me know what you think but please no flamers. Thank you. 


	2. Surprises

Twice in a Lifetime: Chapter 2 – Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney.

Authoresses Note: Here's the second chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

I woke up with my head pounding, I tried to open my eyes but found that my vision was blurry. My limbs felt so heavy and I tried to move them. I felt something hold me down and then I heard a distant sounding voice say something I could barely make out.

"St…ving…old…on. We lp you." I just couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. It was becoming clearer and clearer however because I could finally hear a portion of what was being said.

"We'll help you!" I nodded as best I could to show that I understood until I blacked out completely.

"Hey. Hey? HEY!" Someone screamed. My eyes flew open. I blinked a couple of times until my vision adjusted. I looked around to find that I was in a cave. I looked it over thoroughly and was rewarded with the knowledge that this was the very same cave my birthing took place.

"But then that means..." "WELCOME TO THE PRIDE LANDS!" I loud girly voice erupted from behind me and interrupted my thoughts.

I turned around to see a perky looking young lioness laying down and flicking her tail in a playful manner. She looked oddly familiar.

"Nala?" My eyes went wide with shock but I soon found that this lioness, although bearing a great resemblance to Nala, was not in fact Nala. Upon closer inspection I found that her coat was a more orange colour and he eyes looked exactly like Simba's

"Simba!" I thought suddenly and I felt a rage build up inside of me. It was his fault I was dead in the first place. She must've felt something wrong because seconds later,

"Hey, are you alright?" She had a sympathetic expression on her face.

I shook myself back to reality and looked at her. "Err sorry, I was dazed. Could you tell me where I am?"

I already knew where I was but I just needed to think things through. She started to ramble on happily about the Pride lands.

I needed to clear all my thoughts and figure out why the hell I was here.

"And we hunt and there's a waterhole plus there's Zazu the majordomo." She continued on regardless of whether I was listening.

Before I was here I was unconscious and someone brought me here but before that I was… Suddenly I remembered. Mufasa, Ahadi and the recollections it all came back. So this was their sick minded trick, putting me back here to help someone, what the hell was this?

The lioness poked me, "Hey buddy you didn't tell me your name."

I looked at her and almost said Scar but I caught myself at the last second. "It's Kapil, yeah Kapil."

I don't know where that name came from it's like it was just placed in my head.

She smiled, "Well welcome to the Pride lands Kapil, it's a good thing we found you. I'm Kiara by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kiara. By any chance would you be able to tell me who the king is around here?" I decided I could get more information out of her by being nice.

"Oh you must mean Daddy. King Simba, he's called. I'll be Queen soon when Daddy and Mom step down, my husband will rule beside me." She chattered happily.

Husband? Queen to be? This lioness seemed barely out of adolescent stage. How did she already have a husband and set to rule in the near future.

I growled inwardly. I knew she had to be related to Simba, which made her my great niece. She certainly had a lot of Nala in her though and I had no trouble putting two and two together.

"You don't talk very much. Well if you'd like to meet him then I can take you to him." She poked me again.

"Oh ya sorry. I'm a little preoccupied." I didn't know whether I should go meet Simba, then another thought hit me what did I even look like?

I inspected my paws and to both my relief and fury they were Mufasa's colour of fur. Haha. What jokers Mufasa and Ahadi were. I made up my mind quickly.

"Yes I would like to go meet Simba, please lead the way your Majesty." I got up shakily but managed to stand up.

"Are you sure you're alright? And please just call me Kiara." She smiled once more and led me out of the cave and outside.

I was a little nervous to meet with the lion who had killed me in the first place, my heavy beating heart made me realize I was alive again, kind of, just not in my regular body.

She led me up to the top of Pride Rock where Simba came into view staring at his lands from above.

"My lands." I thought bitterly. But I couldn't show it, I needed to make a good impression on him. I needed to stay here where it was safe so I could figure out what I was supposed to do.

"Daddy?" Kiara called to him.

He turned around and walked up to her to nuzzle her, I stood off to the side until they were done.

"Thank you Kiara. I would like to take things from here." He smiled at her and she smiled back and started walking back down the cliff, she gave me a small smile as she passed me.

He turned to me, surveying me. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either so I took that as a good sign. He stopped and looked me in the eyes and as much as I disliked doing it I bowed.

"Your Majesty, thank you for saving me." I said politely.

"You can rise, please call me Simba." He said still surveying me. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kapil."

"I see. If you don't mind may I ask where you came from and how you were found unconscious on my lands?" He asked in a kind manner.

I didn't know how to answer but suddenly a brilliant idea came to me, I knew exactly how to win him over.

"Of course Simba, I was from a kingdom far away, the, err, Acher lands. The king was a good one but a tyrant from within the pride took over using some lionesses that followed him. They killed the king and chased out the followers of the former king, myself included. We traveled together until we came across a kingdom. However the king was willing to take in the lionesses but not the males. We didn't want to keep the lionesses in danger by traveling with us and everyone in the kingdom seemed happy so we told them to stay and be happy. We eventually all split up our own ways. I must've passed out from the exhaustion of traveling. I'm terribly sorry; I'll leave as soon as you want me to." I bowed my head and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Simba called. My ears perked up, this was all going according to plan.

"I know exactly what it's like to have your kingdom usurped by a tyrant. Whether or not you become a permanent resident of these lands I cannot say now but please stay and heal your injuries, we'll take care of you here." He said kindly.

I bowed to him. "Thank you Simba, you are a good king. How can I ever repay you?"

He smiled. "No need to repay me. But if they day ever comes where this pride needs your help please remember this."

I smiled back "Yes of course, thank you."

"Heh heh, this couldn't have gone smoother." I thought to myself happily.

* * *

That evening Simba had made an announcement about me to the rest of the pride.

"This is Kapil. He will be staying here for awhile. Please treat him like you would anyone else in this pack." He told them. We were all sitting beneath Pride rock. He was in the exact same spot I had sat in to announce the death of Mufasa and Simba and to announce the start of my regime.

The lionesses roared their approval and some of them turned to smile at me.

I smiled back. After all I wanted to make a good first impression.

He continued to announce different things, things I had never even thought of as king. The movement of the herds and water supply. I had to grudgingly admit that he was a good king.

He roared to signal that the meeting had ended and the lionesses dispersed. I saw some familiar faces. Nala had been sitting beside Simba and had even made a couple of announcements of her own. Some of the older lionesses I recognized as being under my rule while I was king.

I wasn't sure if I should follow the lionesses or stay put. I knew protocol when it came to rogues; they weren't allowed to sleep in the main cave until they were an accepted member of the pack. I started to leave but a lion caught my eye.

He was walking up to Simba who welcomed him with a nuzzle. Kiara nuzzled his main and licked his cheek. Her husband I assumed, but that's not what caught my eye. His colouring, he was dark brown with a nearly black mane. He had bright green eyes as well.

I continued to stare until Simba called me over. I needed to find out his name. However I was almost positive I knew who it was.

"Kapil would you please come over here." He called.

Obediently I trotted over, slightly dumbstruck.

"I would like you to meet my wife Queen Nala." I bowed to her and she smiled.

"No need for that please, and you don't have to call me Queen just Nala will suffice." She said kindly.

Simba continued. "And you've met my daughter Kiara." I nodded and Kiara smiled.

"And this is my Son in law and the future King, Kovu." He gave me a cocky grin.

I was shocked but it quickly passed. "Nice to meet you." I said politely.

He grinned. "Same to you, hey Simba he's polite alright, I don't see anything wrong with him."

I grinned as the gears in my head turned. Simba grinned too. "I don't see anything wrong with him either Kovu, he's a lot politer than you when you came and you turned out fine." Everyone laughed at that.

"Well Nala and I are off to bed. Kovu would you like to show Kapil where we can sleep?" Simba asked.

He nodded, "Sure thing, good night."

Kiara yawned loudly, "I'm off too, goodnight love. Goodnight Kapil." She nuzzled Kovu and he licked her cheek before she walked off.

Kovu turned to me. "Come on I'll show you the way."

I followed him to a rock outside the cave where the lionesses appeared to be sleeping. I was a little shocked, usually kings placed the rogues a little farther away from the other lions.

Kovu looked at me and I got a good view of him. He looked just like he did when he was a cub, minus the full mane and muscular body. This worked out better then I could've ever hoped for.

"Here's where you can sleep. Don't worry I know how it feels, I've been there. You seem like a nice guy though if you show that to Simba he'll let you in the cave for sure." Kovu said.

I nodded, "Thanks. How did you come here by the way?" I asked him.

He yawned loudly, "In the morning, ok? I'm a little tired. Night." He entered the cave.

Only then did I realize how dark it had gotten. But I couldn't sleep yet! Not with this. I was going to just play it safe and be good but this was fabulous! My chosen heir was the future king! Who cared about damnation! If I could play this right my heir would be king, and rule MY way! Except no errors this time. I'd teach him the right way through my mistakes.

I curled up to keep myself warm. In the morning I'd start the first step. Warming up to the pride.

* * *

I was nudged awake suddenly.

I woke up and yawned to find Simba and Nala looking at me. I jumped to my feet.

Simba chuckled. "Have a good sleep? Sorry to wake you, we let you sleep in but then we thought it might be good if you got your injuries checked out."

"I slept well thank you. And yes that'd be good." I answered with a small head bow.

"Heh heh Simba your line of kings will stop with you, for the second time." I thought to myself.

Nala spoke up, "Come with us we'll take you to the shaman Rafiki." Simba and Nala started walking towards the ancient baobab tree where Rafiki resided.

"That blasted monkey is still alive?!" I thought angrily. I wasn't too happy about meeting him again. He was thoroughly irritating and opposed me greatly during my rule.

We arrived there and Simba called up to the tree.

Rafiki seemed to be no where in sight.

"Rafiki? Rafiki! Where are you?" Simba called, he turned around to leave as Nala said, "Maybe he's not around, we'll come back later."

Suddenly a stick flew from the tree and hit Simba squarely in the skull. To say the least I was entertained as he roared angrily and turned towards the tree to see Rafiki jump down chuckling in his annoying monkey way.

"Rafiki that wasn't funny, we've got a patient for you." Simba growled.

Rafiki stopped laughing and turned to me; he started to inspect me and circled me.

"Who is dis Simba?" He asked.

"This is Kapil he's a rogue who was found injured, can you help him?"

"Of course I help him. Dees wounds are minor and shall heal quickly, please allow me to apply medicine to him, you and Nala can continue on with your duties and come back later to show him the way back."

They nodded, "Thank you Rafiki." Nala said and started to walk back.

Simba rubbed his head, still sulking. But growled quietly under his breath and walked off.

"Now let's see about your wounds, eh Kapil?" He turned to me.

"Oh boy."


	3. Discoveries

Chapter 3: Twice in a Lifetime – Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Disney or The Lion King.

* * *

I allowed Rafiki to check my wounds. He'd occasionally start to mumble strange words under his breath. He was the exact same as in my memories of the past. It was infuriating. I remembered him to always have this all knowing personality and he'd be constantly mumbling gibberish under his breath. He'd also always be talking in riddles, you could never get a straight answer out of him. I remembered all through my life how he'd get me so mad. While I was king I'd try to ask him for advice in the beginning but I could never get an answer out of him. He'd give me stupid responses such as "Honesty is the key to forgiveness" or "You're living a lie". That had to be the worst advice of my life. Especially the second one, I wasn't living a lie because I never told the lionesses I didn't kill Mufasa. So technically I never lied to anyone.

He suddenly spoke. "There ya go Kapil, all bedder!" He gave me one of his goofy smiles.

"Thanks. I'd better go find Simba and Nala now." I turned to leave but he leapt into one of the branches of his tree and landed in front of me. Damn I just wanted to get away from this monkey before he did something crazy.

"You know someding Kapil. You look just like da old King. He was Simba's father." He was inspecting me all over, I didn't like the glint in his eyes.

"No sorry. I er don't know of him." I said to try and put an end to this conversation.

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "How could you not know of him? He was one of the greatest kings der ever was. His story is a tragic one though. He was murdered by his own brodder."

I was getting uncomfortable. "That's…terrible. I've really got to go now." I turned to leave once more and was relieved to see that he didn't try to stop me again.

But seconds later I heard him say something very disturbing.

"Bye bye, Taka."

I whipped around with my jaw open only to see him jump up into his tree. I didn't hesitate to try to spot him in the ancient Baobab tree but couldn't seem to find him. I decided just to do things the simpler way.

I placed my claws in the bark so I was in an upright position on my back legs.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU STUPID MONKEY! THIS IS WHY I NEVER LIKED YOU. YOU'D NEVER GIVE ANSWERS WHEN SOMEONE WANTS THEM OR WHEN WERE ACTUALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE! GET! DOWN! HERE! NOW!" I roared.

After a minute or so he popped his head out of the foliage. I swiped at him but he entertained himself by just putting himself out of my reach.

"Now Taka you said dat you were going so why are you still here. Shouldn't you be gedding back to Nala and Simba?" He said in a voice that suggested he was talking to a young child.

I growled. "How do you know who I am?"

He smacked me over the head with his shaman stick. "I know many dings Taka. Besides Mufasa told me." He said while I was rolling on the ground clutching my head in pain.

"THAT HURT!" I roared.

"Would you like me to apply some medicine to it?" He asked sweetly.

"NO!"

"Den don't complain."

I regained my composure and realized that being rough was getting me nowhere.

"Ok, can you please tell me how you know who I am or how Mufasa told you if that's actually what happened?" I asked in a voice of forced calm.

"Patience. That's not what's important right now. Your purpose here is the task at hand and you must focus on that." He told me sternly, a strange thing to see the monkey do. He was almost always acting kind of goofy.

"How can I focus if I don't even know what that is? You never follow through with anything!" I snarled. I really wished someone could just help me.

"Dat is someding you must discover for yourself. As for me not giving away answers if I gave away everything den you or anyone else for dat madder wouldn't learn anything for demselves." With that he disappeared into his tree.

"Hey. Hey! Come on you insolent monkey!" I screamed all sorts of insults at him but I received no response. I slunk down from my upright position into a more comfortable sitting position. I realized that this was going nowhere and decided to leave. As I was walking I looked back to see if Rafiki was following me, maybe I could beat some information out of him, but he never left his tree.

I shook my head and with disdain realized the mane that whipped across my face was red. I growled and started running for the direction of the water hole. I needed to see how much I actually resembled my half wit brother.

As I was running I thought angrily to myself.

"_Why should I even care about this stupid task anyways? I had better things to think of. Like how my chosen heir is in the perfect position to over throw Simba. If I couldn't do it then he certainly can, he's everything I'd hoped he'd grow up to be. He's big, strong, and got a kingly sort of look to him. He'll be perfect. Just like I wanted him to be." _

I found the watering hole and I was disgusted to find I had been given all of Mufasa's colouring except a slightly different body. My face was narrower than his just like it had been before and my body was still kind of scrawny. My eyes were a dark brown colour and were positioned and shaped slightly differently then before. They were slightly wider and not sitting directly on my nose.

I sat down and started to think about I had found Kovu in the first place. It was actually Zira who had found him and Vitani abandoned on the border of the Pride lands. It was better that it worked out that way because looking back I probably would've killed any cub without hesitation. But Zira having a rare motherly moment took them back for me to see.

I never really loved Zira what I loved was her respect and loyalty to me. It made me feel like a powerful King. My true love would always be Sarafina though and in an attempt to make her love me and made it look like I loved Zira. But making her jealous didn't work and it only resulted in Zira producing a weak and scrawny heir, Nuka.

I came out of my day dream to think about Nuka. I wonder what had happened to him, he was my only blood heir that I had. It didn't matter though. I had Kovu to take over for me just like I had planned.

When Zira brought them back I was furious but Zira always had a way with me. She had the same evil mind as me and knew that I was against Nuka being heir so she fed me the suggestion that one of these cubs could possibly take over for me. She said the male had similar colourings as I did and I immediately went to see. Zira had already persuaded me enough to take them in and we named them and called them our own.

Of course I hadn't lived long enough to watch them grow up because I was over thrown shortly after.

I growled angrily at the thought of Simba. I was first in line before he came! And he dare take my kingdom out from under me.

I decided to take another walk again. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to find Simba and I didn't really care right now either.

I walked along for a long time and didn't encounter anyone. I was staring to get hungry and wanted to try and scrounge up a couple of field mice. I crouched down and started looking for my prey.

I saw a rather large mouse absentmindedly wandering around so I decided I could use it as a light snack. I crouched down and was about to grab him when I heard two voices from my right. The mouse unfortunately heard them as well and scurried off. I growled quietly under my breath but my ears perked up when I recognized Simba's voice.

"So how are you and Kiara doing?"

I then heard Kovu's voice.

"Pretty good, we're a little nervous to take over for you guys. Even though it won't be for awhile."

Simba chuckled. "That's what Nala and I are here for. Were here to guide you every step of the way. Now come on let's go check on the herds."

From my hiding place I saw Simba start to dash away. Kovu started to dash after him.

"Hey wait up Dad!" He called.

I froze. How could he consider Simba his dad? I was his real dad! Well in a way. I was the one who took him in and this is how he repaid me!

I was furious! I could've killed him right then and there as a cub but I kept him and now he sides with Simba?!

The unfairness of it all. First my Kingdom was taken out from under me. Then my allies killed me. Then my heir switches sides. How could this be?

I was enraged now. I hated this stupid place just like I hated it while I was growing up here.

I laid down and covered my pounding head with my paws.

"Hey are you alright?" A female voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see a somewhat scruffy and tough looking lioness. She was thin and her bones showed through.

I wasn't really in the mood to talk right now but she looked very familiar.

"Ya I'm fine. Sorry if I bothered you." I turned to leave but she still kept talking.

"You're the new guy right?" She asked.

"Yep." I kept on walking.

"There hasn't been another male in the pride for a little while. What's your name?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, Kapil." I really didn't want to talk to anyone. She was the exact same as Kiara minus the constant chattering.

"That's cool. I'm Vitani." She said proudly.

I froze in my steps. She was Vitani, my adopted daughter. This could work out better then I imagined. Since she was so keen on talking to me she'd probably give away anything I wanted to know.

"That's a lovely name." I turned around and decided my master manipulative skills would come in very handy here.

She seemed very happy that I was talking to her now. She looked bashful suddenly. "Thank you. How do you like it here?" She asked.

"Oh it's great here. They're really beautiful grounds. I'd love to know the history of a place like this one. How long have you lived here for?" I really needed to know the story behind everyone. It would seriously help my comeback.

"I haven't been here for very long. It's a long story."

"I've got time if you'd like to tell me." I sat down and grinned at her.

She looked at me for a second but then grinned back and proceeded to launch into the whole story of how she and Kovu got here.

* * *

Mufasa sighed sadly. He had been watching Taka for the time he was there and he wasn't making much progress.

"Give it time son. Hopefully he'll see the error in his ways." Ahadi approached Mufasa from behind.

"At this rate it doesn't look that way. He's plotting to take over again. He's going to get himself eternally damned at this point. It's not like he has a lot of time either. He's got to fix himself before his limit runs out and then his soul will be saved if not then…" Mufasa pointed downwards.

Ahadi shook his head. "Don't think about that Mufasa. We've informed Rafiki so that Rafiki could help guide him."

"But he doesn't care about being damned anymore. He just wants to have his own heir become king and take the throne in his name." Mufasa said sadly.

"If you're worried about your son and the throne then you know there's nothing to worry about. We've agreed to the Great Kings that if he tried anything and almost succeeds in killing one or more of the pride or taking over the throne then we'd have to withdraw him immediately."

"That's not it. It's just that he's my brother and I want him to take his second chance and actually do something good. Besides I'm not worried about Simba, he's more then capable of taking care of the throne. I just wish Taka could save himself." Mufasa said as he watched Taka listening intently to what Vitani was saying.

"Give it time son. We can only wait." Ahadi said wisely.

Mufasa's ears suddenly perked up. "Wait something's happening!"

Indeed some thing was happening. Taka and Vitani both leapt up and started running. Someone had roared in pain somewhere in the Pride lands.

Both lions started running in the direction of the noise. Mufasa and Ahadi could only watch and wait to see what would happen next.

* * *

Authoresses Note: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait between updating as well. Please review if you'd like. 


	4. Familiar Face

Twice in a Lifetime: Chapter 4 – Familiar Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or The Lion King.

* * *

Vitani was nearing the end of her story when a loud and painful roar interrupted her. Her ears flicked backwards for a spilt second and then she took off in the direction of the sound.

"Come on!" She called to me.

I immediately started running and we both dashed off towards the source of the sound.

We didn't have to look far however. We skidded to a stop and I saw two animals fighting.

Kiara was lying on the ground and growling at a hyena. The hyena growled back and tried to get close but Kiara swiped at the hyena's face and the hyena backed off. I was wondering why she didn't get up to protect herself. She was leaving herself wide open by lying on the ground. I then noticed her hind leg which had a bite mark and was bleeding profusely.

I looked to see Kovu and Simba running towards the pair but they were much too far away to get there in time.

I rolled my eyes and realized I'd have to go rescue her myself. I growled and dashed off towards them and soon realized Vitani was following.

"Stay back." I snarled at her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

The hyena was about to lunge at Kiara when I jumped in front of her. I roared loudly to give the hyena a fright.

The hyena backed off a bit but didn't seem too frightened. She snarled at me when I suddenly recognized her face.

"_Shenzi?_" I was shocked. I had never even thought about what happened to my back stabbing "friends".

She continued snarling at me.

"Filthy Pride lander. These lands belong to us." She growled at me.

I was still quite bitter about what happened at the end of my rule and felt I needed some revenge.

I roared again. "Get out you mangy dog." I crouched into a fighting stance and leapt at her.

We tumbled around for awhile clawing and biting at each other. I managed to give her a fair few scratches to remember me by with only minimal damage to myself. I had her pinned shortly after.

"Get. Out." I spat at her. She nodded fearfully and as soon as I let her up she bolted with her tail between her legs.

"Thank you." I turned around to see Kiara as the speaker. She was being helped up by Vitani, Kovu and Simba. Her leg looked like it had taken some damage and she probably would be off it for awhile.

"No problem. I take it those hyenas aren't welcome here." I asked.

All four of them shook their heads no. Simba and Vitani loaded Kiara onto Kovu's back.

"You two take her back to the cave. Once she's there I want you to stay with her Kovu and I want Vitani to first go get Rafiki and then alert the other lionesses to assemble and search for any remaining hyenas.

They both nodded and Simba nuzzled Kiara. When the three had left towards Pride Rock Simba turned to me.

"Could you please take a walk with me Kapil?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him around the grounds.

"Thank you for saving my daughter Kapil. Your actions saved her life from that hyena." He said solemnly.

I hesitated for a moment before answering. I hadn't saved her because I liked her, I saved her because she just happened to be there while I took out my revenge on my old friend turned enemy. But he couldn't exactly know that.

"It's no problem. I wouldn't want anyone from the kind pride that took me in to be in danger. Especially the princess." I told him what he wanted to hear.

He smiled. "Well you saved her without even considering the fact that you might get injured. You are truly a noble lion. It's unofficial but allow me to be the first to say 'Welcome to the Pride Kapil'."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you your majesty. You truly are a kind king." This was beyond perfect.

He smiled back. "Thank you Kapil. Now let's get back to the Pride so we can check on Kiara and then announce your pride status." He started to run back towards Pride Rock.

I broke out into a run in order to follow him. That was perfect of Shenzi to attack Kiara. It was the perfect way to get into this pride and get a little revenge in the process. Simba would get his soon. I grinned evilly as I watched him running ahead of him. You'll fall just like your father Simba. You've played right into my paws.

* * *

Ahadi and Mufasa continued to watch the scenario.

Mufasa looked at Ahadi. "Father, do you really think he means it?"

Ahadi looked at Taka running slightly behind Simba and then back at Mufasa.

"I don't know son. He did run in to protect Kiara even before he recognized the hyena as Shenzi. Not right away but he did it all the same. He could've left her to Shenzi but he still grudgingly went to her rescue once he saw that Simba and Kovu were to far away to make it in time."

Mufasa looked thoughtful. "He still seems keen to take over Pride rock though. He's still too consumed by his hate to think straight."

Ahadi nodded. "But it's still early. He still has time to help himself. The other pride members are always there to help him without him even realizing it. The way I see it if he can manage to become close to at least one other lion he'll open up his heart a little bit and then allow himself to become close to others. But who could possibly be capable of performing such a task. Opening Taka's heart won't be easy."

Mufasa grinned. "Maybe none of the pride members could do it but a new arrival may be capable of such a feat."

Ahadi looked slightly confused. "What do you mean Mufasa?"

Mufasa shook his head and mane and laughed. "You have to be more observant father. You'll see soon enough what I mean."

Ahadi still looked a little confused. "I suppose I'll just have to wait and see."

Mufasa grinned. "Yes, and trust me it probably won't be too long before the pride is told. I would give it till tonight at the latest."

Ahadi shook his head in good humour. "Alright son I trust your judgment. I just hope your new 'champion' is up to the challenging feat of getting close to Taka."

Mufasa looked down at Simba and Taka who had just arrived at the mouth of the cave that Kiara was currently in.

"I'm sure they will father, I'm sure they will."

* * *

Simba and I reached the mouth of the cave and were about to walk in when Rafiki walked out.

Simba started getting a little panicky. "How is she Rafiki? Will she be alright?

Rafiki laughed. "She will be just fine Simba. It was a very good thing that Kapil was dere to save her. It would be bad enough to lose the princess Kiara as well as the new heir."

It took a second for Simba to register what Rafiki had just said. "Heir? Wait does that mean…" Simba had his mouth open and I prepared for the worst.

"Yes Simba, Kiara is pregnant." Rafiki finished.

Simba gave a joyful roar and darted inside the cave. "I'm gonna be a Grandpa!" We heard him exclaim happily.

Rafiki gave a chuckle and looked towards me. "Why the long face Taka?"

I was frowning deeply. Another heir? How many of those annoying things were going to stand between me and the crown. Oh well this could still be worked around. I would've liked for Kovu to have an heir after I had convinced him to walk in my paw prints because this way he have his paws full for awhile. Oh well I'd have to get working in order to convert him before the new cub arrived.

I was pulled out of my daydream by a sharp pain on my skull.

"Oww! Do you have to do that?" I roared at Rafiki.

"Shhh. Do you want dem to hear you? Go inside and rejoice with the rest of da pride." He said solemnly.

I wanted to smack him upside the head but he did bring it up a good point without even realizing it. I didn't want to look suspicious by hanging around out here.

I said nothing to him as I passed by and walked into the cave. I was given a reception as I walked in by several lionesses, including Vitani. They were all giggling and thanking me about my 'heroics'. I wanted to throw up as they pushed each other out of the way in order to get close. Having a male around must be a rare occasion.

Nala suddenly popped out of the group. "Thank you for rescuing my daughter. Would you like to see her?" Nala was smiling at me.

"Sure, that'd be great Nala." I said and followed her to the back of the cave.

Some of the lionesses called my name sadly and asked me to return shortly. I was happy to get away from them and was even happier to find that the back of the cave was significantly quieter.

Kiara was lying on her side with her injured and now bound leg sticking out as not to injure it. Kovu was lying by her side with his head resting protectively on her neck. Simba sat beside the pair and Nala sat down beside him.

Kiara smiled at me as I got close. "Thank you for saving me Kapil. That hyena snuck up on my as I was hunting and bit my leg. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there to fight her off."

I smiled back to make it look like I had saved her on purpose. "It was no big deal. Besides it was only one hyena. I'm just glad you and the heir are ok." If only they could hear what I really felt.

Simba smiled back. "You still risked injury to yourself to save her. Consider yourself an honourary pride member."

He got up and faced the other lionesses in the cave. "Can I have your attention? I'd like to make an announcement. First I'd like to say thank you to Kapil who risked his own life to save my daughter Kiara. Second I hope you'll all give him a warm welcome as the newest pride member." After this particular message the lionesses cheered and giggled. Simba continued. "And lastly I'd like to announce the pregnancy of my daughter Kiara."

The lionesses cheered once again and rushed up to congratulate Kiara and Kovu.

The noise was getting to me so I made my way out of the cave to get some silence outside.

Once I got there I lay down on one of the ledges and relaxed to the sounds of the night in the Pride lands.

I had to admit it was something I missed. I didn't get to do much of it during my rule but while I was growing up I loved to just sit outside at night and let the wind blow through my mane and fur.

I closed my eyes as I felt the wind pick up my mane and let it dance across my face. I listened to the noises of the animals that lived in the lands. They mixed together in harmony to make an orchestra of sounds.

"Umm Kapil?" A voice called from behind. I opened my eyes and was slightly irritated to be brought out of my daydream.

I looked behind me to find Kovu sitting down. What could he possibly want?

I got up and sat down to face him. "Yes?"

He looked a little uncomfortable. He got up and started to pace. "I just wanted to say thank you. I know you've heard it all day but I really mean it."

I was a little surprised. If that's all he wanted to say then why was he so nervous?

"Oh, well no problem. I was just doing what I thought was, you know, right."

He nodded. "Well if you hadn't been there then I don't know what I would've done. I was too far away to get there in time. If she had been hurt badly or worse and I wasn't there in time to prevent it I would've never forgiven myself. If I had lost her I don't know how I'd go on. I didn't even know she was expecting, neither of us knew at the time. The guilt would've been even worse."

I didn't really know what to say to that. It was mildly, touching, but it was kind of an awkward moment.

He continued on. "I sill feel guilty though, she got hurt and you got a little hurt while rescuing her." He pointed to a scratch I had on my front leg.

I hadn't even noticed that scratch. "Oh that's no big deal. I'm just glad she's ok. And you have no reason to be guilty. Just be grateful that she's still here with you." I wanted to become closer to him. Not just for the plan but because I had been the one to take him in.

He smiled. "Ya I guess you're right. And thanks again Kapil, you're a good guy." He yawned.

"I'm going to turn in now. Good night Kapil." He turned to leave and walked towards the cave.

"Good night, I think I'm done for the night too." I said and followed him.

I stopped at the rock I had been sleeping at for the past little while and laid down. He stopped at the mouth of the cave and turned to look at me.

"Why don't you come inside? You're one of us now." He smiled and nudged his head in the direction of the cave.

I didn't know what to do at first but then got up and followed him into the cave. I was definitely making progress with the pride.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well here's the latest chapter please read and review. 


	5. Conversation

Chapter 5: Twice in a Lifetime – Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or The Lion King.

Authoresses Note: I would just like to take the time to apologize for this chapter. I am suffering from severe writers block and have been trying to produce a decent chapter for this story. I realize that this chapter is shorter than my others and I promise that the next will be longer and of better quality.

* * *

It was mid day and the lionesses were out hunting for tonight's dinner. Since no one was around I decided to make my way to the top of pride rock, one of my favourite places to be in the Pride Lands.

As I made the climb up a sense of exhilaration raced through my veins, my heart rate increased as I neared the very top. I grinned in spite of myself at the feeling of climbing the majestic rock again.

I reached the top and peered over the edge. The lands stretched out for miles and miles. I remembered the sense of pride I felt when I first took over the lands.

I gave a sigh and let the wind rush through my mane and pick it up.

The grass had grown back and I could see the various herds grazing throughout the plains. To see a herd was a very rare sight near the end of my rule.

I scowled as I thought of my downfall. But I couldn't deny that I had screwed up royally.

But the past was the past and not being a stupid lion I had managed to learn something from my mistakes. I could successfully rule a pride if given the opportunity now.

I growled and flopped onto my belly with my paws dangling over the edge. I rested my head on my paws.

This thing being dead and all really sucked. I couldn't even take over the damn kingdom myself.

I closed my eyes. Kovu was all I had hoped he would grow up to be, except evil. I still needed a good way to convince him to take down Simba. But that may be hard because he did refer to Simba as 'dad'.

I growled in anger once again. I thought of Kovu calling him dad made my blood boil. I continued just to lay in silence for awhile.

"Hey. What's going on?" A voice drawled from behind me. I turned around to see Kovu standing there with his cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Kovu." I grinned at him. I may not like most creatures that walk on this earth but I liked Kovu. Kovu was my adopted son, even though he didn't know who I really was.

He walked over to the edge and lay down beside me.

"It's quite a view isn't it?" He asked, referring to the Great Plains that made up the lands.

"It certainly is." I replied.

I realized that this may be some good bonding time. If I wanted him to follow in my paw prints and not Simba's I'd have to get on friendly terms with him.

"So how's the training for King going?" I asked in a friendly voice.

He sighed. "It's hard work. It's such a big job and I'm not nearly ready to take over."

I suddenly remembered the hardships of being King. My subjects despised me and the lands I ruled were dying. It was some hard times.

"Ya I know what you mean." I admitted before I even realized what I had said.

Kovu's ears perked up. "You do?" He asked.

"No well I don't know. But I err was close friends with my old king and he confided in me the hardships of being king.

I mentally slapped myself. Great comeback genius.

His ears dropped back down. "Oh. I heard about your situation before you came here. You said a tyrant took over the kingdom right?"

"Umm yes. He was awful." I said slowly.

He nodded. "Most of the lionesses here understand that completely. A tyrant took over these lands before my time."

My ears perked up. This should be an interesting story to hear. I had wondered how they spoke of me. Those lionesses could never appreciate the genius that was me. I was way above them. They were just jealous.

"What happened exactly?" I asked Kovu.

"Well the tyrant, his name was Scar, killed his own brother and king, Mufasa, and exiled his son, Simba. Nala escaped the lands when she was an adult to find help. Scar had let his allies the hyenas over hunt to the point where all the herds moved on. On top of all that there was a drought that killed most life in the Pride Lands. He refused to leave and find new lands to live in. I don't know why I suppose it was out of stubbornness or pride. Nala found Simba who had been presumed dead and they led a rebellion against Scar. Eventually Simba killed Scar and the hyenas were driven out or killed." When Kovu finished his story I felt a rush of anger.

Simba had killed me? Hah! I had the upper hand most of that battle. He didn't even come close to killing me. The hyenas were the ones who killed me. Well them and the fire but not Simba. Is that what he'd been brainwashing Kovu with?

I gritted my teeth. "He sounds awful." I managed to choke out through my anger.

Kovu seemed to think that I was anger at the fact that a tyrant had taken over the kingdom.

"Yeah I guess so." He said almost sadly.

My eyes widen slightly. What could he possibly be sad at? Surely not for me, or was he?

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Well… no it's nothing."

"No come on. I'm here to listen. Perhaps I could understand more than the others living here." Which was the truth. If he was going to talk about what I thought he was going to talk about then I would understand.

He didn't answer this time so I pressed further.

"Is this about the tyrant? You know, Scar?" I asked quietly.

He sighed once more and nodded. I tried to conceal my grin. Now we were getting somewhere.

"What about him?" I asked him. He was ready to crack. He'd spill everything soon.

Finally after a little bit of a wait he answered.

"I'm not the son of anyone in this pride. I was adopted into the pride when my sister and I were just new born cubs. We had been abandoned and Zira, the mate of Scar, found us. She brought us to Scar who instead of rejecting and killing us took us in. When he was killed Zira and a few lionesses that followed Scar were banished to the outlands." He stopped and pointed to a barren desert landscape in the distance way beyond the Pride Lands.

He continued after I nodded. "There we were all trained to hate Simba and since Scar had chosen me his heir I was destined to kill Simba and take over the pride. But in the end I fell in love with Kiara and left Zira. Eventually all the lionesses left Zira and joined Simba. Zira got into a fight with Kiara and they ended up tumbling off a cliff. Kiara tried to save Zira but Zira slipped and fell to her death." He said.

So Zira did have her uses after all. She had trained him to be a killer. Surely that training could be brought back out with time. But I couldn't let Kovu see my joy. He'd know something was up.

"Do you miss her?" I put on a sympathetic face.

He cocked his head to the side. "I didn't love her. There was no mother-son love between us. But she raised me and she was the one I always saw when I grew up."

He sighed but then looked up at me. "There were some things I missed about her. She did have a few moments where she let her armour down and I could see the vulnerable lioness inside. Those moments were the closest I could get to her. It wasn't love but there was understanding. She was a part of me no matter what, as is Scar."

I nearly jumped for joy when he said that. Now I was getting somewhere finally.

"What can you tell me about Scar?" I asked him.

He looked up towards the sky. "I don't remember too much about him. I can kind of remember the way he looked but sometimes it's a little blurry. I can remember a dark furred and black maned lion. Other lionesses have told me that I resemble him somewhat in appearance except that he was thin and lithe and darker than me."

I nodded. Yes that was how I looked. I missed my body so much.

"How did he act? Was he a tyrant to everybody?" I wanted more information. Even though it was about myself and I already knew all of it I wanted to see how he thought of me.

"Well I never saw the evil side of him. I was too young to notice probably. I can remember playing with him or crawling over his mane and back. But that's about it. I can't picture him as the evil that he's described to be by the others. But of course as his chosen heir I could never be mistreated by him."

I looked back almost fondly to the times I had spent with him as a cub. I knew I was evil in my ways but when I was around my adopted son he made me feel lighter. He brought me back to my cub days. I hadn't wanted him to experience what I had been through so I dare I say it loved him as my own son. Nuka and I were never as close however. I was not and still am not a good lion. I disliked the way he looked, scrawny and scraggly, plus he wasn't too intelligent. I did not want him as my heir. But fate had sent me Kovu and I then I realized he was the son I never had.

When I didn't respond to Kovu he continued. "Simba once told me something though. He said that Scar had a darkness in his heart and soul that could not be lifted. As much pain as Scar put Simba through I think Simba still forgave him in a way. He was his uncle after all. He also said the Scar was bothered by the ghosts of his past. There were things he couldn't seem to let go of. Grudges he couldn't forgive. Events and memories that he couldn't forget. He couldn't let go of his pain and ended up drowning in it."

It took me a moment for what he said to sink in. Simba had forgiven me? How is that even possible? I put him through hell he was supposed to hate me.

It enraged me. How could he be so moral that he could forgive me? He was supposed to be bothered by what I did to him every day of his life.

What was the point of even doing all that to him if he just forgave me in the end?

It just wasn't fair. I wanted him to suffer over the pain I had caused. I wanted his hate to consume him like my hate had consumed me.

Why did it have to end like this? I feel like such a failure now.

I sat there in silent shock.

Kovu waved his paw in front of my face.

"Kapil? Anybody home?" He asked.

I snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about what you said." I tried my best to smile convincingly.

He grinned back. "You know, I like you Kapil. It's nice to have another male lion in the pride. Now I have someone to you know talk about guy stuff."

He put out his paw and I looked at it. What was he getting at?

"Come on, you and me could end up being great friends." He kept his paw in position.

I understood. I placed my own paw in his. This actually was turning out much better then I expected.

He grinned cockily. "Come on I'll race you too the waterhole, friend." With that he turned around and started running down Pride rock.

I grinned evilly to myself. I'll have you following me soon Kovu.

I took off after him down the rock, hoping he didn't have too much of a head start.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Yes I know it's not much, but it's the result of me coming out of writers block. So hopefully the next chapter will be better. I've had it planned for awhile now. Please read and review. 


	6. Kilow

Chapter 6: Twice in a Lifetime – Kilow

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or Disney. I also don't own Kilow, she is the property of Shadow Swift.

Authoresses Note: In case any of Shadow Swift's fans get angry with me for using Kilow I would just like to say that he has given me his permission to use her in my story. In chapter 25 of his story Hesitations of a Forced Decision he states his permission. I'd also like to take the time to thank Shadow Swift for the use of Kilow. It is very much appreciated. I would also like to recommend Hesitations of a Forced Decision to anyone reading this story, it is an excellent fanfiction.

* * *

A season had gone by. Kiara was now heavily pregnant with her and Kovu's cub. It would be arriving any day now.

I had decided just to lay low for the last little while. No need to make myself look suspicious, especially not when the cub would be arriving in a short time.

I had become a fully fledged member of the pride shortly after rescuing Kiara. Simba had gathered all the lionesses together and everyone voted. No one voted against me staying so I became a 'true Pridelander'.

I yawned loudly. I had been lazing on a rock near the water hole all day and I must say that sunning myself certainly was tiring.

I got up and stretched my back by lifting my rear end in the air and stretching out my front paws.

I got up to go get a drink. I lapped up the water and licked my lips when I finished. I was about to go back to my rock when I noticed something very strange.

My reflection was staring back at me but suddenly the water started rippling. I put my face closer to the surface of the water to try and figure out what was going on. The rippling gradually stopped and my face no longer looking up at me. Mufasa's was.

I jumped back in shock. Breathing heavily I edged closer to the surface and sure enough Mufasa's reflection was staring back at me.

I must've looked comical because Mufasa grinned at me and I heard a chuckling in my mind.

"_Talk to me in your mind Taka, you'll look less conspicuous." _He voice rang in my mind.

I concentrated and spoke back.

"_What the hell?! Why are you in the water hole Mufasa?" _I asked. I was quite confused.

He just laughed again. _"Don't worry Taka. You're the only one who can see me in the water. To anyone else walking by you just look like a lion very absorbed by his reflection." _

I rolled my eyes. _"Will you just get to the point? Why are you even here?" _I snapped at him in my mind.

"_Fine then. I just came to check up on you." _He stopped laughing but his eyes sparkled with laughter.

I rolled my eyes again. _"Why would you need to check up on me? I'm doing just fine." _

"_We noticed that you haven't tried anything. I hope this is a good sign Taka."_

I smirked. _"Ever heard of lying low? But what does it matter. Even you can't stop me." _

He frowned. _"Taka you know if anyone is in danger because of you then we can remove you from your living body. Don't try anything stupid. You're only getting one chance to prove yourself. Please don't waste it." _

I bared my teeth at his reflection. _"What do you two even care? You've never been there for me and now you just decided to place me in the Pride Lands, dangling the throne in front of me just out of my reach." _

Now he seemed to be getting a little angry.

"_Oh stop being so dramatic. You killed me and I'm still trying to help you. Can you at least try to use this chance? Can you at least try and act mature for once?" _

His brow was furrowed and he was glaring at me from the surface of the water.

My mouth gapped in shock.

"_Mature! I am mature! I'm ten times as mature as you are. I'm smarter than you and I was certainly a better king!"_ I snarled at his reflection.

"_Intelligence useless if you don't use it properly. And how can you call yourself mature? You killed your own brother to take over his throne. You refused to relocate the pride when the food supply had run out. You ran your nephew out of his own kingdom and led him to believe that he had killed me. You did all those things for your own personal gain. Yes maybe it did take a considerable amount of planning and intelligence but I see nothing that suggests that you're mature." _

I growled but didn't say anything. Damn how could I be letting Mufasa beat me in a battle of wits? The whole world had gone to hell.

"_Now all we ask is that you change your ways. We're helping you whether you want us to or not." _

He spoke sternly and I was about to insult him but the water started rippling again and my reflection soon replaced his.

"Mufasa?" I called in my mind.

I couldn't feel his presence in my mind anymore. He must've gone back to…wherever it was he went to.

I growled angrily in my throat. How dare he call me immature.

I was about to go back to my rock and sleep off my frustrations when once again I was interrupted.

"Hey Kapil!" Called Kovu from behind me.

I turned around to face him.

"Couldn't everyone just let me sleep?" I thought in my mind.

But I put on a smile anyways to look convincing.

"Hey Kovu. How's it going?" I asked.

He grinned and jumped up onto my sunning rock and lay down.

"Pretty good. The wait for my cub is becoming unbearable. I just want him or her to arrive."

I remembered that feeling. When Zira was expectant with Nuka I was so full of dreams of what I imagined him to be like. I was unfortunately disappointed.

"I can only imagine. How's Kiara doing anyways?"

"She's not moving too much. And when she does move it's at a snail's pace. I can't wait to see my cub."

He looked like an overexcited cub himself as he said it. He whipped his tail impatiently against the rock.

We had become friends in the past little while we had spent together. He now felt comfortable in expressing his feelings and thoughts to me. It was a good start to say the least.

We just sat there for awhile in silence. I looked longingly at my rock. I would've just loved to continue sleeping in the warm sun.

Not wanting to tell the future king to get the hell off I settled for the ground. As my eyes started to droop I was interrupted once more from my nap.

"Both of you! Wake up!" I heard Simba's voice shout from a distance.

Kovu and I raised our heads to see Simba running full speed at us. He seemed to be panicked.

Kovu leapt down from the rock and I rose to my feet.

Simba skidded to a halt in front of us.

"Come on we have to get back to Pride Rock!" He was breathing heavily and nodded his head in the direction of the rock.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Kovu asked worriedly.

"It's Kiara!" Simba was still panting heavily.

Kovu's eyes went wide. "What's wrong is she ok?" He was getting quite worried himself.

Simba hit the ground with his front paws impatiently. "She's gone into labour! Now come on we have to get back!"

He started running back towards Pride Rock. Kovu wasn't toofar behind.

I looked at my now empty rock. Instead of climbing back on and sleeping off the rest of the day I sighed and followed the two of them.

Simba and Kovu already had a huge lead. By the time I made it to the mouth of the cave they were both already there pacing.

I sat down and tried to catch my breath.

A lioness walked out of the cave. She bowed as she approached Simba and Kovu.

"Queen Nala, Rafiki, and some of the lionesses are helping Kiara with the birth." She informed them.

Kovu seemed really jumpy. "Why does she need so much help? Is something wrong? Is Kiara ok?" He blurted out.

"There are some complications. I'm terribly sorry to tell you. Both she and her cub are in danger. It will not be an easy birth. If we have to choose between saving her and the cub than we will try and save her." The lioness, I now remembered her name being Tacey, bowed her head in sorrow.

Kovu looked helpless. He fell backwards and sat down in shock. Simba had a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Please just do the best you can. Please save my daughter." He pleaded.

The lioness nodded and walked back into the cave.

Kovu had curled up into a ball. His eyes were wide out of sorrow. Simba walked up to him and put a comforting paw around him.

I walked up and did the same. I couldn't let Simba be the father figure to Kovu that I was supposed to be.

Tacey walked back out, she looked worried.

"Kiara wanted you to come inside." She nodded at us.

Simba and Kovu got up and followed her inside. I hesitated, I didn't know if I was included in this.

Kovu turned around. "Come on. I want you to be there with me. Kiara would as well. You saved her life that one time."

I followed him inside the cave.

When we got inside Kovu walked up to Kiara and nuzzled her gently. She looked very weak and nuzzled him back the best she could. Kovu completely broke down into her neck.

"Kovu, please, be strong for me." She rasped.

He nodded and wiped away his tears with his paw the best he could.

Simba walked up to Kiara to nuzzle her and then went and nuzzled a very worried looking Nala.

The lionesses were surrounding Kiara and Rafiki was inspecting her stomach.

"Now Kiara. I need you to push as hard as you can right…now!" He said.

Kiara squeezed her eyes tightly and pushed with all her might. Finally a cub slid out. A lioness rushed forward to clean off the cub since Kiara was in no condition to do it herself.

She bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry your majesties. The cub, he's dead."

Nala buried her head in Simba's mane and Kovu nuzzled Kiara's face her tears fell.

Kiara suddenly grunted and cried out. "Why does it still hurt so much?" She yelled in her raspy voice.

Rafiki moved behind her. "Kiara you're going to have to put all your strength into da next birth."

Kovu lifted his head in shock. "Next birth?" He asked.

"Yes, it seems that Kiara is pregnant with twins." Rafiki nodded his head gravely.

Kiara gave a sorrowful moan. "I can't do it. I don't have the strength!" She cried. Kovu had tears pouring down his face as well.

Man the lions here were weak. "Kiara for the sake of your unborn cub, you've got to give it your all. Sometimes we all have to face what scares us or what is painful but we can overcome it." I said in a serious voice. None of the others were offering her any courage. Why did I always have to step in?

Kiara looked me in the eye and nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut once more and grunted. She pushed with what was left of her strength and finally a second mewing cub slid out.

Kiara's head it the ground out of tiredness and Kovu proudly nuzzled her. A lioness started cleaning off the newborn cub.

"It's a girl your majesties." The lioness exclaimed happily.

Kiara lifted her head and the lioness carefully picked up the tiny cub and placed her in Kiara's paws.

Purring Kiara nuzzled the cub. Its eyes were shut and it blindly tried to nuzzle its mother back.

Kovu nuzzled the top of Kiara's head and licked his newborn daughter.

The lionesses and Rafiki started leaving the cave to let the royal family spend some time alone.

I was about to follow them out when Kiara's voice called back to me.

"Please stay Kapil. This is the second time you've helped me. I want you to be the one to name the cub."

I smiled in spite of myself and walked forward to look at the cub in her paws.

I was disgusted to find myself thinking that the cub was cute. I wasn't supposed to feel this way.

Everyone looked at me as I made my decision. I looked at the light peach ball of fuzz and smiled in spite of myself.

"Kilow. I think her name should be Kilow."

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well there you have it. Once again thank you Shadow Swift you're a true friend. I hoped you enjoyed. Please read and review. Oh and thank you to my reviewers for your confidence boosting reviews. I was very happy to receive your inspiring words. Thanks, belitagurl. 


	7. Heights and Frights

Chapter 7: Twice in a Lifetime – Heights and Frights

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or The Lion King or Kilow.

Authoresses Note: Sorry about the long wait everyone. I've been busy with school and stuff. Thank you for bearing with me during the wait. Thank you to all my reviews it's always nice to hear from you. Here's chapter 7 please enjoy.

* * *

A month had passed since Kilow's birth. The pride was overjoyed at the arrival of the new heir and everyone was happy to look out for her. She was growing quite fast as most cubs do and once she had opened her eyes she had revealed them to be a sharp green colour. 

I was shocked at the colour of her eyes. They were exactly like my eyes in my true body. Sure Kovu had green eyes but not like those. They were my eyes. But that brought up questions in my mind. How could she have possibly inherited my eyes? We were distantly related, I was her great uncle in actual fact, but it didn't explain how she got them. Not even Ahadi and Uru had eyes like those, so bright and green, yet here Kilow was with my eyes. It was quite puzzling to me.

It also made me wonder how Simba felt. His own grand-daughter had eyes that were exactly like his father's murderer. It filled me with satisfaction at the thought of Simba being shocked when Kilow first opened her eyes. We were all present when she did and Simba's mouth hung open in shock. Not that it stopped him from loving her unconditionally but he was quite surprised to say the least.

Kilow was a bundle full of energy and her parents had a hard time keeping up with her. She was a natural born explorer and loved to wander throughout the Pride lands. It worried Kiara and Kovu to no end. Especially Kovu. He put himself through so much stress just trying to keep her out of danger.

They would sometimes ask me to watch her. I wasn't particularly fond of cubs but I couldn't exactly say no. I couldn't let them think I was suspicious by saying no to cubsitting. If they were both busy with royal duties or needed a break they'd ask me if Simba and Nala weren't available. This was one of those days.

"Are we there yet Uncle Kapil?" She asked excitedly as we walked through the Pride lands. Well I was walking she was prancing happily alongside me.

I sighed. She had been asking me that since we left. "Almost Kilow just be patient."

She giggled and tried to catch my tail which was swaying back and forth as I walked. She pounced just as I moved it out of the way and landed on her belly.

"Oof." She said. I stopped and watched her as she picked herself up. I looked up to the sky and rolled my eyes. At this rate we'd never get to the waterhole. I opened my mouth wide and picked her up around the middle.

She giggled again. "This is fun." She cried.

I couldn't answer because my mouth was currently full of cub so I just grunted.

Soon we had arrived. I dropped her and she excitedly raced for the waters edge. I padded up and started lapping up the water. Beside me Kilow was batting the gentle waves with her paws.

"What on earth are you possibly doing?" I asked as she continued batting the waves.

"I don't really know but it's fun." She replied. I raised an eyebrow. She just continued batting the water.

"Well since you like the water so much why don't you go right in?" Without giving her a chance to respond I grabbed her by the scruff and threw her in the shallow part of the waterhole.

I laughed as she surfaced gasping and clawed her way back to the bank. She gave me a glare and shook out her fur spraying me with water.

"Hey! It was a joke!" I raised my paw to block the droplets. She stuck her tongue out at me and started licking her paws. I chuckled as she ignored my presence. Once she was bored of that she turned to me.

"Can we do something?" She whined.

"Aren't we doing something now?"

"No. I want to do something fun. Can you take me hunting?" She asked excitedly.

I shook my head. "No you're father would kill me. Hunting is way too dangerous for a young cub."

She growled angrily. Her growl was so high pitched because she was so young that it brought an amused smile to my face.

"He never lets me do anything!" She said angrily.

"You're still quite young. Hunting requires strength, you aren't strong enough yet."

"What about something small?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Could you teach me to hunt something really small? Like a mouse or something?" She asked hopefully.

I almost said no but figured there was no real harm in it. I expelled a breath of air.

"Alright fine. I will teach you to hunt small things. But don't tell too many others, promise?"

"Promise." She agreed. "Don't worry I wouldn't tell daddy. Mommy would understand but daddy would be mad."

"Good. Now come on and we'll go find something to hunt." I started walking along the long grass. She obediently followed.

"Now when you're hunting to have to be silent. You have to be invisible to your prey." I whispered.

She nodded and starting walking very silently. I was impressed to tell the truth, she seemed like a natural born hunter. I sunk low to the ground and moved my ears in all directions to hear prey. She followed my lead. The scent of a mouse entered my nostrils and I nudged Kilow.

"Smell that?" I whispered. She nodded. "Good, now find it and hunt it. I want to see how you do."

She crouched down and moved silently along in the grass. I watched her as she got up behind the mouse. The mouse turned around just in time to see Kilow's teeth before they wrapped around its neck. It didn't even know what hit it. Kilow was very happy with herself and proudly brought the mouse to me and set it at my feet. I was very impressed.

"Very good! You're a natural! Go ahead it's yours." She lay down and starting eating her prize.

That episode had just got me thinking. She was a natural hunter. And she adored me. I didn't mind the kid so much, she could be trained. I could make her see things my way and I'd help her rule the throne. She already didn't like how Kovu treated her like a baby. Even though she was one. The more I thought about it thought the more I didn't like the idea. I was a little surprised at myself when I realized I felt this way.

I honestly didn't want to betray Kovu like that. I looked down at Kilow who was cleaning the blood off her paws. Did I really want to cause a rift between father and daughter? I lay down and thought about everything that had happened. They accepted me and took care of me. I may not like Simba but I did like Kovu. Kiara wasn't too bad either. I had to grudgingly admit that they all ran the throne well.

Kilow started nudging my side. "What's wrong Uncle Kapil?" She climbed up onto my head and started gnawing on my ear. Her tiny teeth barely hurt but I flicked my ear anyways. That made her giggle and she started batting at it happily. I started feeling really tired and was getting really comfortable in the sun. In spite of myself my eyes started drooping and within minutes I was asleep.

I awakened a little later to find it was still day out. The sun was still bright over head. I was still a little tired so I rolled over to go to sleep. I couldn't help but feel something was missing…

"KILOW!" I jumped up suddenly as I yelled her name. Where was Kilow? I started looking all around but found she was gone.

"Don't panic. Don't panic." I told myself to try and calm down. It wasn't working. Kovu was going to kill me.

I started sniffing around for her scent. I finally found it and was dismayed to find that it was a little bit old.

"Damn how long has she been gone for?" I growled and starting following it. I followed it farther and farther away from Pride rock. I became worried as the scent led all the way to the elephant grave yard. I broke out into a sprint as the scent became stronger.

"Oh please don't let her be in the graveyard." I thought hopefully.

Unfortunately the scent went into the graveyard. I followed it quickly but cautiously. It was getting much stronger. I could hear a yell coming from my right. It was a small and squeaky kind of voice.

"Someone help!" It cried.

"KILOW!" I shouted and ran towards her voice. "Don't worry I'm coming!" I thought to myself.

I ran and ran until I finally saw her. She was dangling by her claws from a bone suspended way up high. It appeared to be a large spinal cord that went all the way up. She must've climbed it and slipped.

"Kilow!" I cried worriedly. She turned her head to look at me.

"Uncle Kapil! Help me I can't hold on much longer!" Her tiny claws slid a little bit down the bone. I ran as fast as I could towards her as her claws gave out and she started to fall. I ran and ran hoping I could make it before she hit the ground. I jumped up wards and managed to catch her by the scruff in my mouth.

I landed ungracefully and skidded along the ground. I accidentally let her go, sending her sprawling.

"Kilow!" I cried as I got to my feet. She got up very shakily. "Are you alright?" She just stood there shaking and then without warning raced towards me and starting bawling into my legs.

I stood there shocked. I was panting heavily and my heart was racing. I felt a pain in my shoulder and realized it was bleeding. I must've gotten scraped when I feel and skidded on the ground.

I looked down at her she seemed to have calmed down enough. Her eyes were wet and she was sniffling.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I scolded. She looked up at me and looked like she was going to cry again.

"Do you know how worried I was when I found you had left?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Come on let's get you home." I picked her up by the scruff and carried her back to the Pride lands. We walked in silence minus the occasional sniffle from Kilow. I felt bad for scolding her but she really did worry me. I shouldn't have fallen asleep though. I felt guilty about that.

As the rock was in sight I saw a lioness running up to us. It was Nala. I wondered what she could've wanted.

"Kapil what happened to you?" She asked worriedly as she spotted my shoulder. I put Kilow down gently.

"We had an um accident." I said as I looked down at Kilow. She guiltily wrapped her tail around her body and looked down at the ground.

"I didn't mean to grandma. I didn't mean to get Kapil hurt." She said quietly as tears started pouring down her face.

"It's not your fault Kilow." I said gently.

"At least you're both ok, I mean nothing serious happened to either of you." Nala said happily.

I decided I should tell her what happened and tell her how it was partly my fault. It was better that I tell someone the truth. She didn't seem angry or mad when the story was over.

"We all make mistakes. Besides Kilow should've known not to run off. Right Kilow?" Nala asked Kilow.

"Right." Kilow said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Kapil. You saved Kilow after all. It'll just be a secret between the three of us." She smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"Come on Kilow. Let's get back home now. You've had a big day. Maybe you should go have Rafiki check your wound Kapil."

I nodded and she and Kilow started walking back to Pride rock. Kilow suddenly stopped and ran back to me. I was surprised as she hugged my leg and gave it a small lick.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I placed my paw around her shoulders.

"It's alright. It's not your fault that this happened. It was my fault. But please next time just wake me up so I don't have to worry, okay?" I smiled.

She smiled back and gave my leg a small nuzzle which I returned before going back to Nala. Once they were out of sight I started walking towards Rafiki's house. I approached the tree and called up.

"Rafiki are you there?" After about a minute he jumped onto one of the lower branches.

"Ah Kapil. How can I help you?" He asked.

"I just wanted my shoulder looked at. Can you do that?"

"Dat's nothing my special medicine can't fix." He said and disappeared once more. After a minute or two he jumped to the ground beside me and started applying some orange mixture to the wound.

"Dere. Just leave dat on and it'll heal in no time." He said when he finished.

"Thanks." I turned to leave but he said something curious.

"Dat was a daring rescue today." He said. I turned around.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I saw the whole ding. Kapil I'm impressed. You've finally started to change. You do realize dat you just rescued someone without caring about what happened to you." He pointed out.

I was about to open my mouth to argue but found I had nothing to say. Could he be right?

"Enjoy the rest of your stay Kapil. Bye bye." He said before jumping back into his tree.

I thought about what he said. I walked back to the rock deep in thought. He was right. I was changing slightly but surely. I hadn't even noticed. How was I supposed to take over the throne if I was going soft?

* * *

Authoresses Note: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. 


	8. Change of Heart?

Chapter 8: Twice in a Lifetime – Change of Heart?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or Disney or Kilow.

Authoresses Note: I once again apologize for the wait. School and work have been keeping me fairly busy. But I would just like to say I appreciate the fact that people still review despite the long wait. Thanks guys. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

I walked back to Pride Rock in a deep thoughtful silence. Rafiki's words weighed heavily in my mind. Was I truly changing as much as he said? It was astounding really. I, Scar the feared dictator, was changing into something else. I didn't quite know how to feel. Part of me seemed to be disgusted with the new me but the other side didn't seem too bothered. In fact I was quite, happy. 

"Kapil! Wait for me!" A voice called. I looked up to see Vitani running towards me with a huge grin plastered on her muzzle.

I rolled my eyes. The lionesses were eager to get close to me since I was the only available male around. Minus the rogues that wandered by occasionally but they never stayed long enough to see their cubs. A male member of the pride was always sought after by mateless or cub less lionesses.

I looked behind me to see if I could make a quick getaway but she had already skidded to a halt in front of me. It was bad enough that the lionesses were in reality at least a generation younger than me but what made it ten times worse was that my own daughter, Vitani, was after my affections.

"Hey Vitani." I said dully.

"I've been looking all over for you." She said happily. I couldn't help but notice how much she resembled Zira but at the same time differed. They both had the same sleek and slender body shape but unlike Zira Vitani had kind eyes. Not Zira's hard and cold look.

"What for?" I asked. I didn't want her falling for me. Even though I was in a different body she was still my daughter. It would be much too strange.

"Well I figured since it was hot outside you might want to go to the water hole and cool off."

I thought about it for a second. It was hot outside…

I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't allow myself to fall for this. She was just trying to get close to me. There was no way I could go with her. But how to get rid of her? I had no escape. I had no way of slipping away unnoticed. But suddenly I had an idea.

"Sure Vitani. That sounds great. But first I've got an idea. Want to hear it?" I asked.

"Sure." She said happily.

"Okay, well I was thinking in order to get us feeling up to a swim lets run around for a bit. We could play a game. What about, oh I don't know, hide and seek?"

She looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"Hide and seek? Isn't that a cub's game?" She asked.

I shook my head and put a fake sad expression on my face. "Well fine then. If you don't want to play than I'll just go find someone who does." I turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait. No that sounds like fun. I'll play!" She called after me. I grinned with satisfaction before turning around.

"Great. Now you give me a head start and I'll go hide. Counting to two hundred should do it."

"Two hundred?!" I heard her say but I had already taken off into the tall grass.

I laughed as I practically flew through the savannah. She'd never catch me with a two hundred counting head start. Now all I needed was to throw her off my scent. I knew there was a small river nearby. I just needed to find it and get myself all wet to make myself untraceable.

"Yes!" I said as I spotted the river. I launched myself into it and rolled around. Shaking myself dry I continued running. I kept on running until I lost my breath and felt the urge to stop.

I collapsed onto the ground panting. I probably shouldn't have been running so hard and fast on such a hot day but I needed to throw Vitani off. I took a look at my surroundings. The grass was no longer the healthy green that was found all over the pride lands, it was a rusty brown colour. The trees were scraggly and dead looking.

I must've run much farther than I thought. I was quite close to the outlands or possibly in them. Looking back I saw Pride Rock in the distance but it was quite small. I was very far away. I turned around to start moving back, it was dangerous to be out here alone. I walked a couple of paces when suddenly I heard voices. My ears pricked up and I turned my head in the direction of the noise.

I knew it was against my better judgment but I leaned closer to better hear the voices. They were coming from behind the bushes to my left. I crept closer and made my way slowly over to the bushes. Noiselessly I pushed my face into the grass to see who the voices belonged to.

I nearly gasped when they came into view but I held it in. About four hyenas were sitting in a circle, deep in conversation. The bushes concealing me were situated on a ledge above them. Unless they looked up they wouldn't see me and I assumed they didn't notice my scent since I had tracked through the river.

"It's too early. Besides we don't have enough power to take them down." The youngest looking hyena of the bunch hissed.

"Silence Kuzi! We have to attack now or else we face leaving this place. Our territory is a wasteland. We face death if we wait it out any longer." A particularly large and scarred hyena said in a hoarse voice.

"I agree with Daiki. Our food supply is non existent and our water is dirty to the point where it cannot be drunk." A female hyena said. Daiki must've been the scarred male.

"But not all of the pack wants to attack. They'd rather move on instead of bothering the lions." The last hyena spoke up. He too was male and spoke very calmly and slowly.

"Do you know of many hyenas that are willing to attack Farrar?" The female asked the hyena, apparently named Farrar.

Farrar shrugged. "There are some. However unless we convince more to attack there is no hope of taking over Pride Rock."

My heart skipped a beat. These hyenas were planning on taking over Pride Rock! I knew I should've ran immediately back before they saw me but I was intrigued to hear what they had to say.

"I know who we can convince. If they don't come willingly than we can bully the weaker willed ones." Daiki growled. "Devaki! I want you to help me round up some others. We have no choice but to launch an attack as soon as possible. We have to get more pack members to side with us before they all leave."

The female, Devaki, nodded in agreement. The young male, Kuzi, spoke up.

"The lions are too strong for us. I still say we cannot take them." He said stubbornly.

Daiki growled and leapt at the smaller hyena. Kuzi cried as Daiki pinned him underneath his body weight.

Growling Daiki bared his teeth to Kuzi. "You listen here pup! If you don't side with us I'll hunt you down myself. The lions will fall before us. They will never expect an attack from us. They think that we're too weak to possibly try anything right now. They'll never even know what hit them. Got it?!"

Kuzi nodded. Daiki growled once more before getting off him. Shaking Kuzi got back to his feet and sat down once more.

"Now that that's out of the way. We have to think of a plan. Despite it being a surprise attck the lions are always on guard. An attack coming from the front would be suicide. We have to think of a better way." Daiki was talking again but I couldn't listen anymore.

I walked away from the bushes and started running back to Pride Rock. Hyenas? Take over Pride Rock? This was all too much. I ran as fast as I could towards Pride Rock. I was lost in thought as I was running and didn't notice I was being followed.

"Gotcha!" Said a voice and I felt a weight on my back.

"AHH!" I shouted. I jumped into the air to get the attacker off me. I felt them fall off and land with an "oof".

I turned around panting and quickly unsheathed my claws. But when I saw who it really was I retracted them.

"Vitani!?" I cried in a half-strangled voice.

Sure enough Vitani was picking herself up off the ground. Shaking the dirt off of herself she turned to me.

"Hey playing the game was your idea! Why did you have to freak out like that?" She cried angrily.

I stood there still shaking from the encounter. I opened my mouth to speak but found I couldn't. She frowned as she looked at me.

"You okay? You look a little shocked or something." She said.

I finally regained my composure. "Oh yeah. I'm fine, really." I quickly lied.

She however didn't believe me. "Are you sure? Where were you anyways?" She asked curiously.

"Nowhere. Just waiting for you to catch me. It's not my fault you're slow you see." I said. Trying to cover up any evidence something had happened I smirked.

She smirked back. "Oh yeah. I'm slow am I? Why don't I show you just how 'slow' I am by racing you back to Pride Rock?"

I grinned cockily. "Fine but you're going to lose." I went down into a running stance but she had already taken off.

"Oh shoot!" I cried and tore off after her.

"I have to find Simba." I thought to myself as the two of us made our way back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Vitani and I made good time back to Pride Rock. By the time I had arrived the hyenas conversation was far from my mind. We talked for a bit atop the rock that juts out. Vitani was nice to talk to when she didn't try to become my mate. Several lionesses walked by and said hello or stopped for a quick chat. 

I looked up to see Nala, Simba and Kilow walk by. The royal couple greeted us before moving into the main cave but Kilow stopped to jump into my arms. She happily purred and nuzzled the bottom of my chin.

Simba walked back out of the main cave and laughed at the sight.

"Kilow sure has taken a liking to you." He commented.

I looked up at the cub who was now batting at my ear. I couldn't help but grin.

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" I said. He laughed again. Kilow suddenly yawned and fell back into my paws sleepily.

"Why don't I take you to bed Kilow?" Vitani suddenly asked. Kilow nodded sleepily and allowed Vitani to pick her up by the scruff and carry her off. Vitani gave a muffled goodbye to both Simba and I before bringing Kilow into the cave.

Simba and I sat in silence for awhile. I was debating on telling him what I knew. If I didn't and they found out I'd be in big trouble but if I told him…

I looked at him. He was a large and mighty lion in the prime of his life. Not only that but he was adored by his subjects and loved by his family.For a second I felt admiration for him, for my nephew but suddenly it was replaced by a feeling of jealousy.

"_He stole what was rightfully yours." _An angry voice hissed in the back of my head. I tried to ignore the jealous feeling but it seemed over powering. I hadn't felt this way since the presentation of Simba or when Mufasa was announced to be the next King.

"You alright Kapil?" Simba asked worriedly.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm alright." I looked at him and the jealous feeling seemed to fade away. What was I supposed to be feeling right now?

He was a good king. I failed in my rule and couldn't help but admit how well he had managed the kingdom. But the voice returned.

"_He stole your kingdom!" _It snarled now. I shook my head to try and rid myself of it. Simba cocked his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I've just got a bit of a headache. I think I'm going to go lay down. Goodbye Simba."

"Bye Kapil." He said as I walked off. I turned back and opened my mouth to speak but the words were stuck.

"Did you need to say something?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah it's just that…" I trailed off as I thought about what I was going to tell him. I found I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Yes?"

"It's just that…I wanted to tell you that Rafiki says hi." I said quickly. I bring myself to tell him about the hyenas.

He gave me a quizzical look. "Umm okay. Thanks." He said.

"Yeah. Bye!" I said before running down the pride rock. I needed to find a quiet spot to think.

I found a nice shady area beneath some trees and collapsed to the ground. The voice suddenly returned.

"_You see. You have your second chance to rule this kingdom. If you had told Simba about the hyenas you would've ruined it all." _

I growled angrily. "Shut up!" I thought to myself. "I'm going to tell him. I was just uncertain about where I stood at the time."

"_You say that now. Look at you, you've gone completely soft."_ It taunted.

"I have not! I just don't think its right!" My mental reply came.

"_So killing your own brother was right? So sending hyenas to kill your nephew was right? You don't even know what being 'right' is!" _

"Stop it!" I cried mentally.

"_You're evil, face it! Your past made you into the lion you are today! I see no reason to change that!" _

"There must be a reason!" I shouted mentally.

"_But there isn't. You don't even have the strength to tell Simba. You know why? It's because you still secretly want to rule the kingdom." _

"That's not true!"

"_Than why didn't you tell him?" _It asked.

I couldn't respond. Why hadn't I told Simba?

"_You see? You don't even know." _

Did I still want the kingdom? Did I even know anymore?

"_It's your kingdom." _The voice whispered.

I tried to block out the voice as best I could but it kept talking. I remained where I was until night fell. I came to the conclusion that the voice was an embodiment of my old self. It continued to feed me ideas of jealousy and anger. When I could take no more of the voice I got up slowly. I needed to get rid of it once and for all. Numbly I began to walk back to where I had overheard the hyenas.

When I arrived no one was there. I walked a little further but still found no one. I was about to turn around and go back to Pride Rock when I heard a noise. I quickly jumped into some bushes to conceal myself as a hyena walked by. It was the hyena Kuzi from earlier. When he passed by the bushes I was in I waited till he was just a little bit past me.

Once he had his back to the bushes I jumped out and landed on his back. He started to whimper but I held a paw to his mouth and a paw to his eyes.

"When the sun is at its highest point tomorrow the pride will be hunting. Most of the pride is involved. That leaves Pride Rock and Simba practically unattended. Plus the lionesses will be tired and unfed from the kill. You get all that?"

He nodded as best he could before I let him go quickly. I darted into the bushes before I was seen and ran all the way back to the water hole near Pride Rock. The voice purred with approval but since I had done what it had said it left me alone, but at what cost?

Panting I collapsed and covered my head with my paws. I thought of Kilow, Kovu, Kiara, Simba, Vitani and Nala.

"What have I done? I asked myself sorrowfully.

I managed to drag myself over to the waterhole and force some water down my throat. It felt unnaturally dry. I looked at my reflection before it suddenly changed into Mufasa's just like it had a season ago.

He shook his head sadly at me and I realized I had probably just ruined everything they had tried to do to help me.

Tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered. His sad reflection turned back into my own. I couldn't help myself. I started to cry like I hadn't cried in a long time. Sobs wracked my body and I couldn't stop them. I went on like that until I was finally too tired to stay awake. My sorrowful cries carried me into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Authoresses Note: There it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. 


	9. Revelations

Twice in a Lifetime: Chapter 9 – Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King, Disney or Kilow.

Authoresses Note: This is the second to last chapter. Sadly this story will be over by the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the latest installment.

* * *

I woke up to the chirping of the birds. I opened my eyes sleepily and had to blink to protect them from the harsh African sun. Once they had adjusted I slowly got to my feet. Looking around I realized I was at the water hole.

"How did I end up here?" I wondered aloud. I wandered over to the water's edge and took a drink. I noticed my reflection as I was drinking. My mane was a mess and my eyes were bloodshot. Suddenly memories of the previous day came rushing back. My heart started racing as I remembered what I had done.

I backed away from the water hole nervously. I didn't want to see the disappointment in Mufasa's face as I had last night. As I was walking backwards I tripped on a raised root and fell backwards onto my rear. As I sat there I could only hope it was all a dream.

"But it couldn't be a dream. There would be no explanation as to why I was at the waterhole if it were a dream." I thought to myself.

I got up and sighed. This was just awful. I had given into temptation just like I had years ago. The voice of temptation had told me what to do and once again I was too weak to listen. I hung my head sadly.

But as I sat there feeling sorry for myself I realized something. Unlike the last time I was finally thinking for myself. I wasn't letting my anger and hate control me. I raised my head slightly and realized that maybe all wasn't lost.

I looked up to the sky and found the sun was nearing its highest. If the hyena Kuzi had told his ilk than they'd be arriving soon. I made up my mind fast. Jumping up I started racing back to Pride Rock. If I was to set things right this time I'd have to move fast.

I narrowed my eyes in anger at myself. "This time I'm going to tell the truth. Simba has to know everything." I thought to myself. I ran even faster so I'd be able to make it to Simba in time.

I leapt up several rocks in one bound as I made my way up Pride Rock. In no time at all I was at the cave in front of the crag. Wasting no time catching my breath I walked into the cave.

I found Simba playing with Kilow in the cave. He looked up as I walked in and smile.

"Ah Kapil won't you join us?" He asked in a friendly voice.

"Could I err talk to you?" I asked nervously. His smile faded a bit. He turned to Kilow.

"Why don't you go play on top of Pride Rock for a little while? I have to talk to Kapil for a moment." He asked her.

"Sure grandpa." She smiled and nuzzled him. As she walked past me she nuzzled my leg. I smiled weakly but I couldn't bear the guilt that I was feeling. How could I have possibly done something that would've put Kilow of all lions in danger?

"What did you need to talk about?" Simba asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but found I couldn't say anything. Why did I have to freeze up like this every time?

"Well?" He asked, sounding a little impatient.

Finally I found myself able to speak.

"It's just…I heard something yesterday when I was out near the border." I started to confess.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why were you near the border?" He asked curiously.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to be. I overheard some hyenas talking."

He looked confused. "Hyenas? Why didn't you tell me this yesterday? You know I want to know everything about what those mangy dogs do?"

I sighed. "I know. I was going to, really I was but something happened."

He sighed. "I'm disappointed you didn't tell me this earlier. Now what were they saying?"

"They err were planning. They were planning to take over Pride Rock." I confessed.

He narrowed his eyes. "Kapil!" He said angrily. "How could you not have told me this?! A takeover is a very serious matter! Why would you possibly wait till now to tell me this?" He growled.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you much about it but all I can tell is something happened. Something that I shouldn't have let happen. You wouldn't understand."

He growled and started pacing the cave.

"So how many hyenas are we talking about?" He finally asked.

"Four." I said.

"Four. Four hyenas are planning on taking over Pride Rock? That's all?" He looked genuinely confused now.

"Well they said they were going to try and gather others but the rest of the pack were leaving to find better living conditions soon."

"Oh well now that you say that I don't see how this is much of a threat. You should have told me yesterday but I also don't see why you're so nervous over it." He was looking into my eyes now as if trying to find the answers.

The guilt was building up. I had never felt so emotionally torn before. My darker past was clashing with my newer side. I used to want this lion's kingdom so bad, it used to be the only thing I lived for. I even attempted to kill him for it. But now, now I had felt what a little bit of happiness was. I had seen the way he ruled and he was much better suited than I was.

Yesterday I had let my darker side rule. Now if I didn't tell Simba everything, the whole truth, the whole pride might suffer. My whole family might suffer. I couldn't let that happen, not now.

"There's something else." I said quietly.

He turned his head towards me.

"What's that?"

"They're coming today at noon. They're coming for you." I said in a hollow voice. His eyes went wide.

"You just told me the pack was moving out." He said confusedly.

"I know but something might've changed their minds." I whispered.

He growled loudly. "Stop beating around the bush! Tell me the truth Kapil!" He shouted angrily.

"I told them that you'd be alone. I found a hyena and tipped him off." I said sadly.

"WHAT?" He roared. Before I had a chance to defend myself he pinned me to the floor. He had his teeth bared at my face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. You don't understand Simba. I wouldn't have done it but something came over me." I managed to choke out. He now had his paw on my throat.

"You deliberately placed my pride and I in danger. How could you betray us like that?" He growled angrily.

"A side of me I had hoped would never show itself had resurfaced. It was after revenge for something you did to me. But I see now, in fact I've always seen but never wanted to admit it, you're a much better king than I was or ever could be. I didn't even know what I was going to accomplish by telling the hyenas. It's not like I could suddenly take over by befriending the hyenas. It was only for a personal gain."

"What are you talking about now?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Simba. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I know you can never forgive me for what I did; in fact I wouldn't even forgive me but I just wanted you to know that I am beyond sorry."

He once again looked confused. I didn't blame him in the least though. He had absolutely no clue about what I was talking about. He had no idea who I actually was. He opened his mouth to reply when a voice was heard from the doorway.

"Aww sorry your _majesty. _Are we interrupting anything?" A voice cackled from the entrance.

We both turned and saw the outline of several hyenas in the sunlight.

Oh no! We had forgotten all about the time! The sun was at its highest and we didn't even notice. The fact that we were in a cave was partially to blame because we had practically no way of telling the position of the sun.

Simba leapt off me and growled his teeth angrily at the intruders.

"What do you want?" He growled. I picked myself up off the ground. This was going to lead to trouble.

The hyena cackled in their creepy way. "Why nothing. Only you and your pride dead and the hyenas to rule the kingdom that is rightfully ours."

I recognized the speaker as the large male Daiki. He must be the leader. The other hyenas were standing behind him, drooling or growling.

"This is my kingdom. Get out now or else you'll suffer the consequences. I'm giving you one chance to get your allies out of here."

The hyenas were now surrounding us. They had completely enclosed Simba, Daiki and I in a circle.

"And what are you going to do about it? Your lionesses are all out hunting. How are you and your friend going to take all of us?" Daiki taunted.

The hyena Kuzi suddenly spoke up.

"Hey I recognize that lion's scent. He's the one who tipped me off." He said as he sniffed at my leg. I barred my teeth at him and he promptly backed off.

Daiki found this amusing. He started laughing until the entire cave was ringing with eerie hyena laughter.

"Oh Simba you are completely trapped. Your only help is a turncoat lion. What are you going to do now?" He asked.

Simba growled. "I'll fight for my pride. You have no way of getting away with this."

"What about you traitor? Where do you stand? You can fight with us until he's dead. After that we can decide what to do with you." Daiki offered me.

I stood still. I was well aware that the entire cave had its eyes on me. I looked at Daiki and was suddenly strongly tempted to say yes. It seemed the darker side of me was struggling to take over. But I suddenly looked at Simba. He wasn't glaring at me like he had been earlier. I looked into his eyes and suddenly saw the pleading eyes. The very same eyes that had looked up at me when I told him he had killed his father. The same eyes that had been pleading with me to let him live when he was dangling off the cliff during our final battle. I saw the eyes of my nephew, my own flesh and blood and suddenly no kingdom or amount of power could convince to betray him once more.

I snarled at Daiki. "I'll never let you take this kingdom."

He snarled back. "Fine so be it. We'll kill the both of you right here than." He was about to pounce when another voice came from the front of the cave.

"Stop right there!" Everyone looked up to see Nala followed by a large group of lionesses. I suddenly felt relief. I knew now that Simba was going to be safe. I wasn't too concerned about myself. I had already ruined everything I had nothing left at Pride Rock because of my deed and I knew that Mufasa and Ahadi could do nothing for my soul. But it was a relief to know that my nephew could remain here as king, just as he was meant to.

"I thought you said they were out hunting all afternoon!?" Daiki yelled at Kuzi. Kuzi cowered as Daiki shouted.

"Unfortunately for you we were tipped off by a very reliable source." Nala said angrily. She walked into the cave with the lionesses following her.

"Kilow!" I thought in my head. We had forgotten about her. She must've been the one to have gotten the lionesses involved.

Daiki cursed under his breath. They were now the ones at the disadvantage. The lionesses had them practically cornered. I was sure that this would not end peacefully. The hyenas looked murderous but they had not left when Simba had given them their chance. There was going to be a battle. I was sure of it.

"We can still overtake you. We are more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Daiki growled.

"I'm giving you one last chance." Simba said slowly and dangerously. "Get out before I call my Pride to attack you all."

Some hyenas looked happy to take that offer but unfortunately for them Daiki hissed, "Never!"

He started the fight by leaping with his teeth barred at Simba. Simba responded by roaring and charging at Daiki in return. The lionesses and hyenas took that lead to begin the fight and suddenly all heck broke loose.

In a flurry of teeth, claws and fur I could make out Simba battling with Daiki. I knew this was all my fault but I had to do something. I let out a roar of my own and charged at any hyenas that got in my way. I saw Kovu battling two hyenas of his own. He looked like he was struggling so I raced over to try and help him.

"Hey what took you?" He asked as I took over one of the hyenas.

"Sorry, I've been busy." I replied back as I smacked the other hyena in the nose.

"I was hunting with the lionesses today. They needed some help in taking down larger game so I was assisting them a bit. Not like they need much help though. I wonder what possibly brought all this on." He said as he swiped the hyena on the back and made it run out of the cave whimpering.

"It's a very long story." I said quietly. The hyena I was fighting took the lead of Kovu's and ran out.

In fact most of the hyenas were running off, some wearing nasty wounds, with their tails between their legs. However, Daiki and a minor few had remained. The fight was over and I could see no one from our side injured. The remaining hyenas were scattered throughout the cave. They panted and snarled at the lionesses who were keeping a close eye on them.

"This isn't over Simba!" Daiki shouted angrily.

Simba approached him and put his face close to Daiki's.

"I told you to get out of my kingdom and you stay and remain to fight. You defied my orders as king and attempted to murder me. You will not live." He growled.

Daiki could only growl but made no move to protect himself as Simba raised his paw. His claws were unsheathed and everyone seemed to know what was coming. He was going to kill Daiki.

Before he could however I noticed movement from the corner of my eye. The others were too busy watching Simba to notice the hyena lurking behind Simba. He was poised to leap and his teeth were barred.

Without thinking I launched myself forward. Simba turned as I leapt in front of him and saw as the hyena bit down on my upper torso. I roared in pain as the hyena, thinking he was attacking Simba, clawed and bit every thing he could find. I hit the ground as I fell and the hyena landed on top of me. My unprotected underbelly was being attacked and I could feel every blow the hyena was giving me. However I could do nothing to protect myself.

Finally the hyena was knocked off. I was blinded with pain and could only hear the roar of Simba followed by the sound of an animal being hit hard and finally the cry of pain of a hyena.

I managed to open my eyes and see the rest of the hyenas running off with a few lionesses in hot pursuit. I tried to get up but a paw was placed on my head.

"Don't move. Rafiki is coming." I heard Simba say. I could only nod and let my head fall limply.

My entire body was in such pain. My vulnerable underbelly had been attacked. I felt myself growing weaker and weaker as I waited. What was probably only minutes felt like hours when I finally heard Rafiki's footsteps.

"Dis is very bad Simba." I heard him say seriously.

"Can you stop the bleeding?" He asked. I didn't even notice the warn liquid that I could feel covering my body.

"Da wound is much too great. It is impossible I am sorry to say." Rafiki said.

I was dying all over again. I could feel the sensation. The pain was even beginning to dull.

I opened my eyes weakly and saw the worried faces of Simba, Nala, Kovu, Vitani, Kiara, and the other lionesses.

"Thank you Kapil." Simba said gently. I couldn't understand. Why was he thanking me? I had placed the whole pride in danger.

I tried to speak but only blood came out.

I looked to see Kilow walking towards me. I didn't want her to see me like this. I expected her to show some sign of disgust at the blood or wound but she kept on walking until she was at my head.

My vision was becoming a little blurry but I could still see the tears forming in her eyes and felt the gentle nuzzle she gave the top of my head.

"I accept your apology from earlier Kapil. You proved yourself back when you sacrificed yourself for me." I heard Simba say. My vision was becoming very blurry now I felt my entire body going numb. But strangely I felt at peace. I didn't feel the horror or fear of death like I had the first time. I felt comfortable. I knew I was surrounded by my family. Unlike last time, the ones I cared about were right here. Somehow that one fact made it all okay.

With the very last of my strength I purred as loudly as I possibly could. The purring seemed to soothe me and I felt the others nuzzle my head or nudge my face as I drifted off…

But instead of the blank darkness like I had experienced the last time I felt something different. I was surprised to discover I could open my eyes. I blinked and looked around. I was still in the cave with everyone surrounding my body, I could see it all quite clearly...

Wait what?

I looked around once more. I could see everyone with their head bowed in mourning but they were surrounding my body which I could fully see. How was that possible?

I quickly looked down at my paws and found they were a dark brown. The mane that ran up my legs and unto my neck was jet black. That could only mean…

"It's time to face them as yourself Taka." A voice whispered in my ear.

I turned and saw Rafiki standing there. I couldn't believe it. I was in my old body. The others were too deep in mourning to even realize there was a dead lion walking around in the cave.

I suddenly felt cold. "I can't do that. They may have forgiven me as Kapil but not as Scar." I shook my head and backed away. I said this all quietly so they wouldn't hear.

"It's not the body dat matters. It's the soul inside. You're not the same anymore. Scar was the hate consumed lion, Taka was the innocent cub. You are neither anymore. You are Kapil. Despite your appearance dat's what dey will see. You have to just show dem." He said wisely.

I looked at the group. They still hadn't noticed us. Making up my mind I bravely took a step forward. As I walked towards them Simba raised his head and noticed me. We locked eyes as the others one by one looked up and saw me for who I was.

* * *

Authoresses Note: There's chapter 9. The very last chapter will be up shortly. Please read and review. 


	10. The End

Twice in a Lifetime: Chapter 10 – The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or The Lion King.

Authoresses Note: Well it's been a good run. I'd like to take this time to thank all my reviewers. A special thanks goes out to those of you who've been with me since the beginning and took the time to review every or almost every chapter. Thanks a lot guys. It's very much appreciated. I don't know what to say about the future of any TLK stories. If you're curious you can PM me or check back to my profile every now and then to see if I've posted a new one. Just in case you were wondering there will be no sequel to this story. Thanks again, and please enjoy.

* * *

The silence in the cave was so thick as all the pride members present looked at me one by one. Some had looks of complete shock on their faces, other were glaring at me with angry eyes. I looked to the royal family to see their reactions. Simba looked almost fearful. Nala was staring at me with anger in her eyes. Kiara looked a little confused. Kovu however was the most shocked out of all of them.

I moved one paw forward and the whole cave seemed to flinch. However instead of attacking I let myself fall into a bow before the royals. I could hear various gasps of shock coming from the others. Voices hissed back and forth with questions.

"Are you seeing this?"

"Is this real?"

"Is he a zombie?"

"Is Scar back from the dead to haunt us?"

Ignoring the questions I rose back to my feet to face them again. Simba took a step forward with an unknown emotion on his face but before he could speak Kilow stepped in front of him and approached me.

She cautiously walked forward. The entire cave seemed to hold its breath. They didn't know what I would do. She slowly walked up and sniffed at my front paws. Feeling brave she stretched her head up to sniff at my mane. I lowered my head and she inspected my face carefully. Finally she looked into my eyes and after a minute grinned.

"It's Kapil!" She squealed happily before launching herself at my chest. She nuzzled me happily. Simba didn't seem as sure as she did.

"Kilow! Get back here now!" He ordered.

She obeyed him half-heartedly and walked around to his side. He stepped forward to me. Like Kilow he inspected me all over. He looked back to where my borrowed body lay and then back to me.

"So. It was you all along uncle?" He asked. He looked a little suspicious.

I nodded. "Yes it was."

"And if I may ask how and why are you here among us?"

I looked at all the curious faces surrounding me and finally back to Simba's interrogating one.

"Alright, it went like this." I said. I launched into the story of how I really got here. I told them of Ahadi and Mufasa, when mentioned they whispered excitedly among themselves. When I got to the part about my original motives I hesitated. But I decided to tell them the truth, to show them how I changed. I told them of how temptation got to me and I was too weak to fight it at first but in the end decided to try and fix what I had done. When I ended I looked up at the others.

They all looked kind of unsure. But I didn't blame them at all. They had every reason to be unsure. Finally Kiara spoke up.

"Look. We all trusted him when he was in the other body I see no reason why we shouldn't trust him like this. Sure he made a few mistakes but he was brave enough to admit them and fix them." She smiled at me when she finished and I smiled back.

Most of them looked convinced. Simba and Nala still looked a little unsure. I could see why though, they were the ones who had been mostly affected by my rule. In fact they were the only ones present who had lived through it.

"Can I talk to him alone?" Kovu stepped forward. I looked up confusedly. I wonder what he wanted to say. Kovu looked to Simba who cocked his head at first but nodded anyways. Kovu led me out of the cave. As soon as we walked out I could hear the voices buzzing again.

"This way, away from them." He muttered. He led me to a secluded spot on Pride Rock.

He looked at me for a moment. "So, this is really you. It was you the whole time." He muttered.

"Yes it was." I replied.

"So were you disappointed to see me?" He asked suddenly. I was taken aback.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well I was raised to follow in your footprints, you were my adopted dad. Yet here I am referring to Simba as 'dad' and doing far from what I was supposed to do originally. You must think I'm the biggest mistake."

I looked at him. "Kovu let me tell you something. I've made many mistakes in my life but taking you in was not ever one of them. When I look back I thank the Great Kings that you didn't end up making the same mistakes I did. In fact I've never been prouder of you."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." I smiled back.

"I'm glad I got to see you again. I had been told stories by many others about you but it was never how I remembered you. You were always so caring to me when I was a cub. I hated to think of you as the way they described you. You have always been a part of me and since the only part of you I really knew was the good side I hope that that's the part in me." He said.

"It is. You're a good lion and you'll be a great King. I'm so glad I got to watch you through this chapter of your life. Raising a cub can be difficult but always persevere and you'll pull through beautifully."

"Thanks. Kilow is really fond of you. She always talks about you, it makes me a little jealous." He joked.

"She's a good cub. A little hard headed at times but a very good cub." I said.

"That she is. She gets her stubbornness from her mother." He laughed.

"You and Kiara will be great parents and rulers. I wish you both the best of luck." I said fondly.

"Wait, won't you be here?" He asked worried.

I shook my head sadly. "Unfortunately no. I have to go back to receive my judgment." I looked up to the sky.

"But what am I supposed to do when Simba can't help me? What if I need your help?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Kovu. I'm always with you no matter what happens to me. All I ask of you is that you learn from my mistakes. We should be getting back now. I don't have much time left here." I said as I started leading him back to where the others were.

As we approached the cave Simba was sitting at the entrance waiting for us.

"Can you wait for me back in the cave?" He asked Kovu as we approached. Kovu nodded and walked into the cave but smiled as he passed me.

Simba turned to me with an unreadable expression in his face.

"Scar." He said quietly.

"No." I relied. He looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not Scar anymore. I'm Taka or if you prefer, Kapil."

He nodded in understanding.

"That was a…noble thing you did for me back there." He said finally.

"Thank you but I have to disagree. I was just fixing the error I made before. I wish I could say it was noble but it was the price for my blunder." I said.

"But you could've left it. You could've let the hyenas ambush me without any warning or you could've joined them. When you refused their offer to join them I knew you were trustworthy. We all make mistakes but its how we fix them that show who we truly are." He said wisely.

"I guess if you see it that way then I can't change your mind. But I don't think the ones in charge of my fate will find it too noble." I said sadly.

"You mean Ahadi and my father right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I wanted to ask. Are they…Are they proud of me?" He asked hopefully.

I looked at him. "They didn't have to say anything for me to know that they were proud. You've done such a good job. Of course they're proud of you. And if you don't mind me saying so I'm proud of you too." I admitted.

"Thank you, uncle." He said.

"I don't think I deserve that. I've put you through too much to have to call me that anymore." I said sadly.

"I'll admit for awhile I was really angry at you. I hated what you had done, but I eventually realized that if I let my hate and anger get to me I could've become you. I also realized that maybe it wasn't your fault either. The hate had smothered you to the point where it was overwhelming. I let go of my grudge and lived my life." He said.

"I'm glad to hear it. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for all I've done. I know it's not much but it's what I have to say." I said truthfully.

He smiled. "If my father could forgive you than so could I."

I smiled back happily. It was that moment when it happened. I didn't know how to describe it but it was just a feeling I had.

"Simba. I think it's time for me to go now." I whispered.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind could you bring out the others so I can say bye." I asked.

He nodded and hurried into the cave. I hoped that Ahadi and Mufasa could at least give me a bit of time. The royal couples, Vitani, Rafiki and Kilow walked out. Nala no longer looked suspicious. Kovu must've explained to her. She and Simba gave me a nuzzle to say goodbye. Next Vitani and Kovu stepped forward. Vitani looked a little embarrassed but I made her feel better by telling her I was proud of her. I winked at Kovu and he nodded and smiled. They both nuzzled me as well. Kilow tearfully ran up and rubbed her head against my leg. I leaned down to give her a lick on the head and whispered a small goodbye. I held out my paw to Rafiki but instead of shaking it he gave me a choking hug around the neck. I was a little shocked at first but hugged him back anyways.

Once they had all said their goodbyes I could feel a sort of pull on my body. I looked down at my paws to see that they were slowly becoming more and more transparent. I hadn't realized it before but I had tears rushing down my face. They left wet marks on the rock. With one last smile I said goodbye once more before I disappeared completely.

* * *

One moment I was at Pride Rock and the next I was back in the misty place I had started my journey in. I saw the figures of Mufasa and Ahadi forming through the mist. I grimaced as I prepared to be reprimanded but was shocked to see that they were smiling. Mufasa stepped forward and spoke first.

"You had us worried for a second there but you surprised us by pulling through." He quipped happily.

"Yes we were quite impressed. Now we have one issue to sort out with you." Ahadi spoke up.

I laid my ears back in shame. "I'm sorry I ruined my entire chance. Can you just get this over with quickly so I don't have to feel the shame?" I asked.

They both looked shocked. "Ruined? What are you talking about?" Mufasa asked.

"I ruined everything didn't I?" I asked.

"Well it may have looked like that but you turned things around." Ahadi said.

"So I still have some time left then?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Your time at Pride Rock ended." Mufasa said.

"But we still have to report how you preformed." Ahadi finished before I could feel ashamed again.

"We looked everything over and decided that you did quite well." Mufasa said. My ears lifted in happiness. Did that mean what I think it meant?

"We, and the rest of the Great Kings, decided that you will not be damned and can remain with us." Ahadi said.

I was shocked. But hadn't I done so many things that would've ruined me.

"Well say something brother." Mufasa prodded my side playfully.

"I don't really know what to say. I'm ecstatic!" I said happily.

Ahadi chuckled. "But there's more good news."

"More?" I asked.

"Yes. We decided we wanted you to become one of the Great Kings of the Past." He said.

I couldn't believe my ears. Me a Great King? That was all I ever wanted when I was a young lion. It was my dream.

"So what do you say?"

I looked at the two of them. First at Ahadi and then at Mufasa. They had both been great kings during their time. They had earned their titles. They deserved them.

"I am overjoyed that you offered this to me but I have to decline." I said.

They both looked shocked.

"What?" Mufasa asked.

"I am not going to be a Great King. I may have changed in the past little while but I was never a good ruler. I don't deserve such a title when others before me have earned their place. I decline your offer respectfully." I said.

Their shock was replaced with sudden happiness.

"That's it Taka!" Ahadi cried happily.

"What's it?" I asked.

"That was the final test! You just passed!" Mufasa said. He nudged me so hard that I nearly fell over. I was in shock.

"You mean that going to Pride Rock wasn't the test?" I asked.

"No. But it was needed to actually pass. Look at it this way. If we had just offered the position to you out of the blue than you probably would've jumped at the opportunity. But by sending you to Pride Rock we were giving you a way to see things from a different point of view and hopefully change your ways." Ahadi explained.

"So what would've happened if I had decided to take the offer and ended up failing?" I asked.

"Well if you had said yes that would indicate that you learned nothing from your stay and hadn't changed in the least. You would more than likely have been damned. But we had faith in you. In fact we knew you could do it." Mufasa said.

I once again didn't know what to say. I had passed my test and was forgiven from what I had done. A sudden thought it me.

"Can I go see someone?" I asked. "Now that I've passed can I go talk to the others up here?"

They nodded and smiled. "Yes I believe that you have some others wanting to talk to you." Mufasa said.

"Come with me son." Ahadi said. I started to follow but Mufasa stopped me and gave me a brotherly nuzzle.

"I'm glad you're back Taka." He whispered. I smiled and nuzzled him back before following Ahadi.

I followed Ahadi into the mist. I couldn't see anything through the fog except for Ahadi in front of me. He seemed to know where he was going at least.

"So where are we anyways?" I asked as I tried to make out anything in the mist.

"We're in one of the realms of the dead. This is where those who have done well in their lives or who have fixed their ways have been admitted. The other realm is, well, not so pleasant." He said.

I shuddered as I thought of how I nearly ended up there. It was quite frightening to think about. I followed him in silence. Suddenly the mist starting clearing. I could make out green grass beneath my feet. Soon an entire plain was in sight. There was a sparkling waterhole and herds of antelope and zebra grazing. It was beautiful.

"This is where we stay." Ahadi said. I continued to look around speechless. He smiled at my wonder and sat down beside me.

"This is amazing." I whispered.

"Yes it is isn't it?" He agreed. We sat in silence for awhile until a sudden voice broke the quietness.

"Taka!" A female voice called. I turned around as I heard the voice that I had longed to hear for so long.

"Sarafina." I whispered as she ran towards me. Instead of stopping she tackled me to the ground and pinned me beneath her. I looked into her loving face and into the beautiful blue eyes I used to admire.

She nuzzled me face happily. "I'm so proud of you." She purred. I nuzzled her back, purring as well.

"I'm so sorry we never got back together." I whispered.

"We're together now. It's alright." She whispered back. She got her paws off my chest and I got back to my feet. We nuzzled once more before she stepped back. I could see my mother, Uru approaching. Sarafina moved out of the way so she could greet me.

"My son." She said. She approached me and nuzzled my neck. I purred in happiness. I hadn't been able to say goodbye to her when she died.

"I missed you." I told her as she purred. She finally stopped to step back. Mufasa had finally arrived and my family was surrounding me. I was so happy at that moment, tears poured down my face.

"There's something I need to tell you Taka." Sarafina said.

"What's that?" I asked. I hoped it was good news.

"You know how you always wanted an heir of your own? Well I didn't want to tell you this when we were younger or when you were under your cloud just in case anything happened but you're Nala's father." She said. When I didn't say anything out of shock she became worried. "I hope you're not angry." She said.

"I'm not angry. I'm happy you didn't tell me before when I look back. Who knows what could've happened." I said. "I think I always had a feeling anyways."

My father looked at me up and down.

"Son I know we had never been really close but there's something I have to tell you. I've never been more proud of you in my entire life than at this moment." He said. He seemed to be getting a little emotional. Tears started to fill his eyes.

I walked up to him and gave him a nudge on his shoulder with my head. "Thank you dad." I whispered. He put his paws around my shoulder and gave me a lick on the forehead as if I were a cub.

I stepped back once more to look at the four of them. I was suddenly blinded with tears as I realized how they, even though I wasn't myself for a long time, had stood by me the entire time. I was touched and amazed at the same time. It was the greatest thing anyone could ask for. I couldn't have been happier as they crowded around me at that moment and nuzzled and nudged me. I knew that I was safe and at home. And I knew that I would always be happy because with their help I had conquered the hate that consumed me.

* * *

The End.

Authoresses Note: Well there's the last chapter. I hope you all had fun reading this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all who've reviewed over the past little while and if you would like please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the whole thing. Thanks, Belita Girl.


End file.
